Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards! (Revisited)
by TMCraze
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS GOOD TO GO! All is peace full in Gamindustri, until a new evil arrives! This is not Rei's fault either this time! Can Landon and friends stop this new evil? Laughs, video game references and so much more! Rated T, mild swearing. No severe swearing lines. May be OCxHarem in the future, dunno yet.
1. Introductions!

So….I'm thinking of bringing this fanfic back….Yes I said I would bring this back when I knew how to write but…I'm just gonna go for it. Be aware that this and the previous instances of this fic and Rockman Ciel were (and still are) my first time writing and making a fanfic. So don't bother trying to help me, I know I suck. I'll get there though. ONTO THE FRIGGIN STORY!

* * *

"Shit! Gotta go, gotta go!"

Were almost out of sight of the monster, but then something huge surrounds us…

"Almost there….come on…" No use, we're surrounded, by hundreds if not thousands of monsters…

"You've gotta be shitting me…"

* * *

Hey, whatup? I'm Landon Takihiko, I'm not very strong as I play in the arcades and whatnot, good thing I at least do look handsome, sun-glasses help with this. I like to carry guns, either that or a sword (if I could afford one…).

I don't look all that well though. I am kinda skinny and my face doesn't really look that nice, especially with a beard and mustache, but like I said. The glasses help with this.

My overall personality...well I'm that very relaxed guy and I get pissed easy. (Not like Blanc though.)

If I really have to go deep then no, I'm not going to do the backstory crap unless I absolutely need to. I don't want to explain my relationships with friends either. Too much BS shit

I am very smart though, (I'm very lazy as well especially when not battling) you can count on me to get you out of a situation (although I might just have to get caught to help you get out, but I can manage.) I also do have Autism, its very minor though, its just that I won't be aware of my surroundings and do something stupid, but you just have to remind me and I'll stop (Most of the time.)

The gun(s) I like to carry are ones from Whitelight Retribution, they are the "Quick Collapsing Stallion" and the " Standard Tactical Knight" both have served me well in that FreeToPlay FPS, should serve me well here.

The house I live in is noting special, its just a small house with all the basic stuff I need, but where I spent most of my money is my gaming setup, which has Whitelight on it, (Which reminds me, they let me get my guns from Whitelight, so they pain stakingly recreated both guns and another parts from the game), the specs I will talk about at a later time, but for now let's move onto the story. (P.S I'm good friends with Neptune and her friends.)

* * *

"Ugh...what time is it?" I ask myself

"Hmm...its 2:00?" I said

"Wait... Oh shit! I have to get moving! Today is when the CPU's make a truce! Crap!" I say hurriedly while trying to get myself ready.

I put some bread in the toaster and start to get ready, I start with my pants. Some regular jeans will do. Next is my shirt, a nice shirt with Neptune on the front will do...it'll make her happy too. Last but not least is my hat, might as well just wear the one that the Whitelight devs sent me for being in this game since 1st day release.

"Hat, jeans, shirt... yep all ready to go" I say as I pick up my toast and head out for the ceremony

Heading down the busy streets of Planeptune I hear a voice.

"Hey! Landon! Wait up!"

The one who is calling me is Tanya Mitsuko, she is the one who got me into this world, she's also the one who introduced me to Neptune.

"Well hurry up then. I'm not going to miss this one bit!"

45 minutes to go before the ceremony.

As we reach the big structure that is the Basilicom, I see IF and Compa waiting for us.

"Come on you two! We need you two to help prepare the food and tables." said IF

As we walk inside the Basilicom I take a look around, it looks too elegant for my taste...big rich people banners hanging up top, the tables too (or whatever tables they have setup) look fancy as well. No time to complain, gotta help setup the tables.

* * *

*15 minutes earlier*

"Introductions again! Yea, sorry if Craze has to do this to you, but he needs to introduce me too!"

* * *

Hi! Im Tanya Mitsuko! As you could tell from Landon, I'm the one who brought him to this world! I hate to say this but I'm kinda slutty in the sense that I wear revealing things, such as a thin bra,etc. I usually wear something like a undershirt and then a jacket (usually, other than that I just wear a shirt.) I wear shorts and I don't care too much about my hair since it naturally falls into place, even when I sleep.

If you haven't realized, I'm a close ranged player and I usually rely on my fists or something close quarters like a sword (which Landon doesn't have. huehuehue). I'm WAY higher a level than Landon, but I help him anyways. Cause you know, he needs help.

Unlike Landon, there is not much to describe me. Thats because the Author here hasn't thought of any other characteristics for me yet.

**Screw off Tanya, I will figure something out for you. As for now, stop being the one to break the fourth wall. Landon is supposed to do that.**

Fine, whatever as for now this is the end of the story.

**See you guys next time!**

* * *

So there you go, my revised version of Future Onwards. Chapter 2 soon! See ya peeps later!


	2. Let the games begin!

Okay, so its time for Chapter 2 of this fanfic, im gonna add character bios soon. Just wait, as for now we're still going to see Tanya's view of 15 minutes earlier. Another thing… this fanfic will be switching between both of their perspectives. So LETS GET ONTO THE FUCKING STORY!

* * *

"Ah!... hmm…? What time is it? 1:30?..GOTTA GO! Takes me at least 30 minutes to get to where Landon lives….SHIT!" says Tanya as she multi tasks, getting her PBJ sandwich and her clothes and shoes on.

Tanya first gets her bra on, then she proceeds to put on an undershirt then t-shirt, next she puts on her shorts while making sure her hair and face look alright. After that its the socks and she is ready.

"There, all ready to go! Now then…time for me to run…" as Tanya heads out the door.

As soon as Tanya steps out the door and closes it, she is like a rocket. No not really, her speed skill is too low.

"Screw you Craze, I didn't know speed was gonna matter when I was a newbie."

**Well who cares, just get there. Again…YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! LANDON IS!**

"Whatever, I think I see Landon in the distance."

"Hey! Landon! Wait up!" shouts Tanya

"Well hurry up then. I'm not going to miss this one bit!" shouts Landon

**Back to Landon's POV!**

"What?! Oh come on….just a few more lines?"

**You just got your lines.**

"Fuck…."

* * *

*15 mins after* Landon (and Tanya "Hey!") are still helping setup the tables

"Thanks Craze, now back to what I was doing."

As me and Tanya finish setting up the tables, the media comes and we are pushed way back from Neptune and friends.

"Excuse us coming through, friends of Planeptunes CPU and friends here. Excuse us." I say as me and Tanya make our way through the media to Neptune.

"Finally you guys came! I was looking for you! Lil Nepp-Jr here was worried about you two!" says Neptune

"I... I honestly was, it wouldn't be the same if you guys weren't here." says Nepgear.

"Now onto the ceremony!" A bright flash of white appears, Neptune is now in her HDD form and is heading out.

As we struggle to get in line with IF and friends it as already started.

*Anime Opening sequence here.* If you haven't seen it, go to Anilinkz and search for Neptune and watch the first episode.

* * *

As we head back inside, we see Neptune still in her HDD form serious as ever.

*Bright White Flash*

"I'm tired...lets play Four Goddesses Online!" says Neptune

"Surely your are too tired to play that Neptune? I am and I am going to sleep." says Vert

"I'm not gonna bother to play that dumb ass game you call Four Goddesses Online." says Blanc

"I have stuff to do anyways, I would play but seriously Neptune. Take your job as CPU seriously." says Noire

"Aww!...Your all meanies... (Pouty face), how bout you Landon? Whitelight just came to our console, wonna give it a go?" asks Neptune

*Damn...she knows I like it, I have the hat and guns to prove it as well...might as well just make her happy.* I think to myself

"Sure, I'll do it. Only because its Whitelight though." I say with a sigh

"Yay! Thanks Landon! I knew I could count on you!" says Neptune excitedly

"I.. I've always wanted to try Whitelight, can I play as well Oni-chan?" asks Nepgear

"Sure lil sis you can." says Neptune

All 3 other goddesses sigh and their little sisters (Vert doesn't have one) just shrug.

"Time for us to go home I guess. See you Nepgear." says Uni

"See you!" says Nepgear

"Aww!..I really wanted to play with Nepgear" says Ram

"I guess...we can come back another time?.." says Rom

"I would've like to play with you guys too. I guess...I'll see you guys next time." says Nepgear

And with that they all went off to their landmasses.

"We kinda got no choice but to go with you Nep." IF said with a sigh.

At that point I could relate, I don't wonna be here. But I have no choice but too, or else Neptune would be really sad.

So all of us go to Neptune's room upstairs. While Neptune is setting up the console, I look for a drink.

"Got any root beer here Neptune? Preferably W&A?" I ask Neptune

"Yea, it should be in the fridge." says Neptune

I look through the fridge and I finally find it, I pass a can to Tanya and we sit down to play.

I notice multiple consoles and I ask "We're going to play LAN are we Neptune?"

"We are, they couldn't properly implement co-op. So this is the only way we can play." says Neptune sadly

I notice IF and Compa on a console.

"You guys are going to try this too?!" I ask

"Yes we are, and we're pumped!" says both Compa and IF excitedly

"Ok then...so I guess its Multi-TeamDeathmatch?" I ask Neptune

"Yea, they just recently implemented it. Just gotta make sure its a private server." says Neptune

So Neptune sets up the server and we start the match, I'm pretty surprised with IF and Compa, it's both their first time playing an FPS and they keep catching up to me and Tanya. Neptune and Nepgear are not too far behind, but then I see one more person join the match onto a separate team. Guess who that is? Histoire! Yes, the one that always keeps Neptune in check is playing this game!

"Histoire!? Why are you playing this game?" I ask

"It seems like a good game, I'll get back to work later anyways. FPSs aren't my type anyways." Histoire says

"Ok then." I say

FPSs definitely aren't Histoire's type of game, but she caught up to me and Tanya very easily when joining.

"Wonna bring out the hardsuit and grenade launcher Tanya?" I whisper to her.

"Yea, lets do it." says Tanya

And much to everyone (but me and Tanya) (s) dismay, the game ends with tons of hardsuits, grenade launchers and airstrikes. It was like a fireworks show inside the TV.

"That was fun. Time for me and Tanya to head home though. Gonna go check out the coliseum and try it out." I say

"I'll help you with the registration" says Tanya.

"Ok then, see you guys tomorrow!" says Neptune

Me and Tanya head down the stairs and out of the Basilicom. Now we just gotta find the coliseum.

"It should be a block down from the Basilicom" Tanya says

So we walk a block and we find it, the coliseum. Only a few blocks from my house. Thats definitely a plus.

Me and Tanya enter the coliseum...

* * *

So here is chapter 2 for you guys, I will try my best to update this daily. But you know shit happens. Peace


	3. Yuri, Ecchi and The Coliseum!

Sup guys, its me Craze again. And this time its round 3! Chapter 3:Yuri/Ecchi and the Coliseum! ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Woah! The coliseum is huge!" says Landon

"Yea, let me help you register. You can get ready. Match starts soon anyways." says Tanya

"Wait...already?!" Landon said surprised

"Well yea, its not like there is a tutorial or anything, everybody knows how to fight so why bother learning?" says Tanya

"True that I guess. Finally got the katana from Whitelight, took them a year to make it but...totally worth the wait." Landon said as he swung his new sword

"Whats that thing called again?" asks Tanya

"The KTN8 Katana, they also gave me Stun Shurikens and Throwing Knives." Landon said with joy

"Oh great...your gonna use those shurikens to slow him down. Just like you did Neptune and the others?" asked Tanya

"Yea, pretty much." said Landon

* * *

30 minutes later I'm in the arena facing a swordsman.

He looks just like a regular samurai, he has a katana and is wearing the samurai armor. Still he looks scary to deal with.

"Your class says gunsman and yet you are wielding a sword, throwing shurikens and knives. I am suprised" said the swordsman

"Yea, well check now. It should say Gunsman/Swordsman." I tell the swordsman

"And so it does."

"FUCKING FIGHT ALREADY WE ARE BORED AS SHIT TO SEE YOU TWO DUMBSHITS TALK TO EACH OTHER!" yells the crowd angrily

"Okay, fine." I say

I am now attacking the swordsman, good thing I spent 25 of my SP for speed (game gives free 50 SP from friend referal, even though Tanya isn't exactly my friend...), and the rest for stamina. Cause the rest is easy to level up, I knew I would need speed when I got brought to this world. Thank god I did.

I lay one stun shuriken right behind me every time I move. I only have 3 but I have *Regen Ammo and Equipment* and that helps me a bit, the swordsman on the other hand has incredible lunge distance. Its like DoC:PW2 all over again.

*Stupid cammando lunge...* I think to myself

I do manage some good hits though, the throwing knives damage got reduced from 200 in Whilelight to 10 here. The shurikens don't even do damage like they do in Whitelight, even though I never used them ever. This damn katana only deals 20 HP.

I'm stuggling as the swordsman keeps replenishing his health, but then out of nowhere I shout "ULTIMATUM TWIST!" and I start tomove fast as if I was like Flash if he had the speed to create a vortex. I end up slicing the dude in half.

"NEWCOMER LANDON TAKIHIKO WINS!" the announcer shouts

The crowd is cheering.

"I actually won my first match here at the coliseum?! I have a move too!" I say excitedly

I walk back into the locker room to see Tanya (Not important right now. "Hey!") and the swordsman waiting for me.

"That was a good game kid. If I recall correctly...this is your first game?" he asks

"Yea, it is. I thought I was gonna lose." I say

"But as fate have it, you won your first match in the coliseum. Here take this."

He hands me some gloves. (?)

"What are these for?" I ask

"It raises the attack power on both regular attacks and your special move. It also means that those Stun Shurikens your holding actually do damage." said the swordsman with a sigh

I can't really blame him, having my stun shurikens actually do damage is gonna be unfair when I verse him again.

"Uh..." I scramble for words

"How could I repay you?" I ask

"You don't have to." says the swordsman

"Well...thanks then. Don't worry next time though, I won't use the Stun Shurikens next time I verse you." I say

"See ya around" says the swordsman

"W...Wait. I didn't get your name." I say

"You don't have to, you'll see me in the future anyways." says the swordsman

"Cliche much?" I ask

"Yea, see ya." says the swordsman.

* * *

"Aw...you get the good stuff Landon." I say **(Yes, I finally** **gave Tanya a proper perspective)**

"How is this good? Let alone your acting as if its rare." Landon said

"Thats because it IS rare, those gloves are hard to find and normally only swordsmen have them. So you basically got one of the best items in the game." I explain to Landon

"I see...it raises damage by 20?!" Landon said startled

"Thats a big damage multiplier man! I would be able to kill people easy!" Landon said excitedly

"Yea, thats why that thing is so rare. It gives a big damage boost to any weapon, even those that don't normally do damage" I explain

"So if that samurai's sword had actually made it through then I would've died easy?!" Landon says

"Yep. Pretty much. Good thing you had those stun shurikens with you."

"Yea."

Me and Landon head out of the coliseum now, as we are heading towards the exit, I trip.

"Ahh!"

"What the? Ahh!" Landon exclaims

"Are you okay Tanya?" Landon is squished between my boobs.

"Wait...you perv! Your touching my boobs!" I say

"You tripped! I didn't mean to." Landon says

*That actually felt pretty good...wait. What am I thinking?! Thats nasty and slutty!* I think to myself

I'm blushing now. Landon can see it too, even he is blushing right now. He must be thinking the same thing.

I ask "You were thinking the same thing as me weren't you Landon?"

"Yea, I guess we're both weird huh?" he says

"I guess we are." I say

Then we notice, everybody is starring at us. Now I feel embarrassed, time for us to go. I tug on Landon's shirt and we rush out of there.

Now away from the public, in an alley. I say "You felt embarrassed there too."

"I did. Glad we got out of there though." he says

"Okay then. See you later then." I say

"Yea, see you."

I head home today was a long day. Its already 12 and boy do I need sleep!

* * *

"That was the weirdest situation ever." I say to myself

I start to think of Tanya in slutty clothes and then I say "Why am I getting pervy? Thats not good..."

I still can't stop myself from being pervy. I guess that incident revealed the inner perv in me.

"Just gotta forget about it. Gotta go to Neptune's anyways."

My home is in close sight, thank goodness. Time for me to get a good nights sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

2:00 PM

"Ahh! What time is it? 2:00 PM? Eh, thats okay. I don't have to worry about anything anyways except for going to Neptune's." I say as I get dressed

I put on the things I wore yesterday cause they're still good. As I head out and lock the door behind me. I feel as if someone is starring at me, I turn around and see Tanya waiting for me *She must've woken up earlier than me.*

But then I notice something. There is no emotion, she is just standing. I wave at her. Nothing

"Wierd..." I say

As I go back inside, she follows me inside and then suddenly starts to drag me into my bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask

No response

*Gotta get out of this quick.* I think to myself

So as soon as we get to the bed, I roll to my left side and I end up smacking her. I hate to say.

"Huh? Where am I? Last I remember I got hypnotized, I don't know what the guy wanted me to do though" Tanya explains

I explain back by saying "He wanted you to have sex with me. Do you happen to know the guys name?"

"No. No I don't" Tanya says back

"Thats a shame."

"I do think I know who it is."

"Craze, did you personally make yourself an avatar for this fanfic and hypnotize Tanya?" I ask the author

**"Well...yea. Fanservice ForTheWin! My readers will like this story now! Well...at least the male readers will. Don't worry female readers (if there are any) I will try to make the yuri/ecchi scenes a little less sexual. Finally you broke the fourth wall Landon." I say**

"Yea, I finally broke it, just like I was supposed to." says Landon

"Can we get back to the story now boys?" asks Tanya

"Well...I hate to break it to you Tanya...but this is the end of the story."

"What?! You serious?"

"I am"

"Well...I guess me and Landon will see you guys next time I guess."

"Cya in the next story readers."

* * *

And so ends Chapter 3. Onto Chapter 4 we go! Please review and please leave some CONSTRUCTIVE reviews please. It makes me not to want to write this story if all the reviews are negative, and I wonna continue this for as long as I can. Peace


	4. To dungeons we go!

Welp…here goes Chapter 4 you guys, I'm not really sure if anyone is interested in this…please review…I wonna keep this going but it won't help if nobody is reviewing this fanfic and if I'm not getting any criticism, that won't help either. Cause then I'll be stuck writing the same for years, not knowing if anything's wrong until its too late. So please review…Onto Chapter 4 I guess. (REALLY sad face.) :(

* * *

So Tanya and I head off to Neptune's house, now that the Yuri/Ecchi/Lemon scene is now over

Oh wait...I forgot to introduce. Sup? Its me Landon. Me and Tanya just got out of a lemon scene, and now we are headed to Neptune's place. Don't worry about our profiles being unupdated (especially mine), Craze will get to that soon. Now then Introductions aside lets begin.

Strolling along Planeptune, I notice a place interesting

"Can I go inside?" I point to the shop

"Fine...its not like Neptune wants us at her house right away"

As I step inside the shop, I definitely know why I picked this shop... It's full of guns, swords, axes. You name it. It truly is amazing how much stuff there is in here.

*Might as well get myself some armor.*

So, I go to the armor isle and look for anything that'll improve my stats. I'm kinda specific on how I should look like, more so it has to be clothing. Not any knight armor or anthing. Just clothes. I don't like looking like a soldier. Feels weird to me.

"What are you gonna get?"

"Might get some HP increasing clothing like a hoodie or whatever. Cause you know how this world is with its clothing items.

"Yea, I know"

I look around, and I finally come around something I like. It's a hoodie that increases my HP by 50 and also increases my attack by 10 points.

"Whats the price tag?"

I look at the price. It's $10.000

"I have that kind of money. Thank goodness. Guess I owe you again for the credits." I say to Tanya

"Yea, you owe me again. Since I'm the one that even helps you get the money in the first place." Tanya replied back

"I know" Thing is...I can't really get my own money, since I spend most of my time at the arcades or playing Whitelight. Tanya has to do it for me. I really wonna get to working for my own money but...I'll do it another time.

"Is that all?" The clerk asked.

"Yea, thats just about it. Here." I hand him the 10.000 credits, head out of the store and head onto the Basilicom.

The streets of Planeptune are all busy...*Might as well find a roof and try sniper shots.*

"Hey Tanya?" I ask

"What is it Landon?" Tanya respods

"Can we both go try sniper shots? We both need to work on it. Might as well do it now, since Neptune and friends can wait."

"Okay, lets go for it!" She replies happily

*She must really wonna try to snipe*

So we find an old abandoned building and head to the roof.

*Good thing I have my sniper with me.*

The sniper I have is the Barrett otherwise know as the M82A1. It has a weird design that it has what seems to be the Vulcan R19 Rift from Whitelight (This is one of the more better attachments for the gun I guess.), as for the barrel...its like the Briar Composite LB1V. The rest is just like a traditional sniper...except WAY fatter. I got mine with a 4x IR scope. I trust this thing in situations that call for it. It is really reliable and is pretty accurate. Enough gun-porn though, onto the sniping.

As we setup on the roof, I let Tanya have first shot. She didn't know how to snipe. I can understand her, it was hard for me too.

"Your supposed to lay down on your belly, and you know that thing that extends into a triangle like formation? That is the thing for controlling the recoil, cause this thing kicks like a mule" I say to Tanya

"Thanks, I guess I would've killed myself if I didn't take your advice."

She sets up in the proper position and she sees a monster, that's good. Then I see her shoot...this is her first time and she hit the monster dead on.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would miss on your first shot."

"Well I didn't your turn All Mighty Master." Tanya said sarcastically

We both laugh. I see a group of monsters. Great...just line up...BOOM! I hit all 3 of the monsters (yes I forgot to list the number, deal with it.) and get raised to level 7.

"I thought I was level 5?" I ask

"Well, apparently that lemon scene with me raised you a level. I don't know how. Don't ask me, Don't care." Tanya said leaving the roof.

"Time for us to go I guess?"

"Yea, we've already wasted enough time. Lets go."

Basilicom in sight,we go inside. Ah how good it feels to be inside the Basilicom. All of the stuff you could ever need and then some.

"What took ya peepz so long?" asked Neptune

"Neptune...we have all day...come on." I say

"Ah poopsies!...fine. Be a party pooper...Let's kill some monsters!" Neptune suggested

"Well there have been a lot of monster outbreaks recently..." said IF. She then turned to her phone, to see which kind of missions we could do.

"And it has been awhile since Planeptune has been invaded by monsters...at least it's not as bad as LAST time." said Compa

"Well it's settled then." I put on my new hoodie. "We are going to clear out some monsters."

"One more thing..." Neptune said

The next thing that Neptune did surprised us all, especially me. Since it was directed at me... She kissed me...

"Wha..." before I could say anymore I was being dragged by Tanya. Cause she knew as well as me that things were going to get awkward quick.

"Thanks for getting me out of that mess."

"Your welcome."

"Can you two stop your chit chat and come already? We already got over that scene...' said IF.

"Okay then. Lets go."

And off to a dungeon did we go, luckily IF found us a dungeon with good loot and high monsters. Time for me to power level!

"Are you all good Landon? After all. You are a low level." asked Compa in the nicest way she could.

"Yea, my Throwing Knives do 40 damage. More than enough mind you. My stun shurikens do 30 damage, and my Katana does 50. So I'm basically set here."

"Okay then. Lets-a-go!" Neptune said cheerfully while entering the dungeon.

"Which game is she referencing?" I ask

"I don't know, normally the references are obvious like Whitelight for example. Others, like the one Neptune said are hard to figure out."

"Ah, okay then."

We head inside...

* * *

Well how bout it? I feel better now that PurpleTardis reviewed chapter 3. More stuff to come along the way in...FUTURE ONWARDS!

Anyways see you guys next time. Peace

_Edit: Sorry if this feels like the original game, but I am using this to develop more of a relationship with Neptune and Landon. So please forgive me if its starting to feel like the original._


	5. Family, dungeon bosses, and the mall!

Okay then, onto Chapter 5. This is meant to be sort of a filler, as I don't really want to do this. Oh well. Lets begin

* * *

"Where are all the monsters?I wonna slice some stuff!" said Neptune

"Wait your turn Neptune. said IF

"Craze is gonna give you some fighting scenes soon anyways." said Landon

"I wonder if BlackNoire has an OC...wait, what did I say?" asked Tanya

"Just leave it Tanya." I saidwith a sigh. "Lets go, we've wasted enough time talking"

"I agree." said IF

And so we go check out the dungeon, a few monsters here. Nothing too serious for Craze to write about really.

Patrolling between the twists and turns of the dungeon, we finally get to the boss monster.

"Aww...how cute! It's just a rabbit? This'll be easy!" said Neptune

She was wrong

The rabbit was just flying or whatever the heck its doing and just kept biting us. Need I remind you that the bites don't do much damage, but since it bites like a rapid fire gun with a moded controller. The bites hurt like a bitch.

"Neptune, Nepgear. Go into the fight, Me, Tanya and the others will get its attention." I say

"Okay" said the girls at the same time.

*Bright white flash*

"Lets go sis." said HDD Neptune

"Ok, Oni-chan." said Nepgear

I find it funny that Neptune's personality changes in HDD while Nepgear's doesn't. Well whatever, back to the fight. Enough rambling.

The plan works, sort of. The rabbit caught on quick and just decided to go for Neptune and Nepgear, if anyone of us shot. It would do collateral damage, and we don't want this.

"Neptune, pull out. I have an idea."

"Ok then. All yours." Neptune responds

Good. Now then...3...2...1...

"ULTIMATUM TWIST!"

That ended up killing the rabbit, and thank goodness. Everyone else was on low health.

"HEY! SHITSACK! THAT MONSTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MEAT!"

We turn around and see Blanc coming after me. *I'm gonna get sliced...* I think to myself as I close my eyes.

"Neptune Break!"

Blanc had many slice marks.

"Gah! You beat me. You little shit." she looked at me "You got lucky this time you fucking bastard. Next time I'll get you." She faded away. (Don't worry, Blanc isn't dead. She will respawn soon.)

* * *

"I take it you didn't defeat the monster and died by Neptune?" asked one of Blanc's assistants

Blanc was now in her room. **If I have to explain Blanc's room...I KEEL U!**

"How did you know that?" Blanc asked angrily

"I'm reading this fanfic as it's being typed write now, Craze is even typing out me speaking right now." the assistant said

"STOP READING THIS FUCKING FIC AND DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! THAT IS LANDON'S JOB! FUCK!" Blanc angrily shouted

Y...Yes, right away." The assistant smashed the e-book

Blanc's door opens

O...Oni-chan...is everything all right?" asks Rom and Ram at the same time

"Yes, everything is fine girls. Assistant was just breaking the fourth wall." said Blanc

"O...Okay...If you say so, we're gonna...go back to playing with Peashy..." the girls said running off scared

"Dang...I gotta stop swearing. I need anger management. That Landon guy was cute...wait. What am I thinking? This fic isn't supposed be OCxHarem... and I just broke the fourth wall..." Blanc muttered to herself

* * *

*Bright white flash*

Neptune is now back in normal form and we head out.

"Level 8 now...so close to unlocking my special abilty...whats it gonna be?" I ask everyone

"Dunno" said IF

"Beats me." said Tanya

"I honestly don't know." said a wondering Compa

*Shes lost in thought...(sigh) might as well just leave her be.*

"I hope you get a special ability that lets you make pudding!" said Neptune

"Come on...be serious Neptune." I say

"I am!" said Neptune

"Ugh...whatever...I can see the exit. Lets get out of here. Its been a busy day, and I need my sleep."

"I agree" everyone (except Neptune) said in Uni-son

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE TIRED?!" shouted Neptune surprised.

"We fought a lot of monsters Neptune..." said Tanya

"Might as well just sleep at your place for the night, Too tired to walk home." I say

"Same here." said Tanya

"YAY! SLEEPOVER!" shouted Neptune excitedly

"IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER NEPTUNE!" shouted everyone

At this point we were all tired. So we couldn't deal with Neptune's crap.

And so we head to where Neptune lives. A peaceful stroll on the Planeptune streets is nice. What surprises me the most though is that Neptune isn't whining, she's just humming. Thank goodness for that. The Basilicom in close sight. I dash for it, I wonna go to sleep right away.

"OUTTA MY WAY! LANDON INCOMING!" I shout as I run inside the Basilicom, head upstairs and lie on the King-sized guest bed...

"Ahhh...This...feels...so...comfy...(Snore)"

I can't even narrate even more...why am I even trying to? See you in the morning..

* * *

I'm the first to wake before Landon...damn that guys a heavy sleeper. Time for me to get changed though...** We've already been through this...don't expect me to type it again.**

"All right, I'm ready to go. Might as well wake this guy up. But then again...I really wonna cuddle near him and give him a kiss..."

So I sneakily make my way back onto the bed and cuddle up next to him. In a hugging position. *So far so good.* I inch my face close to him...but then he wakes up.

"Gah!" I jump back

"Huh? What's going on? Oh, hey. Mornin Tanya." says Landon

Unfortunately for me, my scream woke up everybody. Better latter than never right?

"Uhh! Mornin you two lovers!" says Neptune

"Wha?! Me and him/her are not dating! We are just friends." Landon and I say in sync

"Whatever. Compa?" asks Neptune

"Yes Nep-Nep?" responds Compa

"What are we going to have for breakfast?" Neptune responds back

"Its a bit unusual but...we are having purple tarts." says Compa

"I'm up for something new." said Landon

"I'm starving anyways, so I'll take whatever she makes" I say

And so we head downstairs.

"These...PURPLE TARTS SMELL AMAZING! TFAY-TSAE-GEEF-TWOO!" said Neptune with a mouthful of tart

"Don't talk with your mouth full Neptune. I'm not even supposed to say this, Compa is."

"Whatever...lets dig in." I say

*5 Minutes Later*

"Ugh...I'm so stuffed..." I say

"Same" said both IF and Landon

"I'm so slow!" Neptune was running "Must...stop...myself...from...eating...PurpleTard is... Wait...what did I say?" Neptune asked

"Nothing. Just leave it." Landon says

"Okey-dokey!" says Neptune

"(Sigh)"

"Let's get going...we need to do something." I say

"How about shopping?" asked Compa

"That doesn't seem that bad. We do need new clothes. So why not?" said IF

"I'm gonna go fix my computer, been having some problems recently. This weird blue screen appears outta nowhere, gonna get Planeptune's computer guys to figure it out for me." explains Landon

"Okay then. Its settled, we're going to the mall for shopping. I might as well just go to the gym." I say

So off to the mall we went, it didn't take us long. It was just a 30 minute walk, not bad.

*Inside the mall*

"I'll be at the gym. Call me when your done." I say as I head off.

"I'll be at the computer store." said Landon

"And we'll go shopping!" said Neptune

*Inside the gym*

(Punch) (Punch) (Kick) (Kick) (Kick) (Punch) (Kick)

"Ah..I'm tired."

I sit down on a bench.

"Hey baby whatup?"

Oh no...not him...I thought he was in the Leanbox gym.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a monotone voice, I obviously am not happy

"I came here because the Lastation gym got boring."

Meet Taichi Takihiko, Landon's brother. So far me and Landon have been avoiding him as best we can. He is a very annoying character. He's your typical stereotypical Jock/Body-Builder. He acts like a jerk to me and his brother, especially me, since I'm a girl.

"Can you please go? I'm asking nicely." I ask

"No." He replies

"Wonna fight? If I win, you leave. If I lose, you leave."

"Deal...wait...fuck. Went ahead of myself. Doesn't matter. You're going to lose anyways." He says

"Beaker."

Announcer: KO! Taichi Takihiko loses! GTFO N00B!

"Hmmf...fine. I'll leave, but this isn't the last you have heard of me." Taichi says

"Oh I'll make sure this is the last I see of you in the future." I say

"Whatever. Peace"

Back to my punches and kicks I go.

* * *

"So?...What's the verdict guys?" I ask the computer guys

"What you have is called the "Blue Screen-o-Death". It happens to everybody from time to time. Get an anti-virus and make sure you don't have any bad RAM." the computer guy says

"But how do I check for bad RAM?" I ask

"Trial and error boy." he replies

"Okay then. Thanks for everything." I say

"See you again soon!" says the guy

*30 Minutes Later*

"You 3 girls done going on a shopping spree?" I ask

"Yea." They all have smiles on their faces

"How was training Tanya? I ask

"I met your brother..."

* * *

And so ends this chapter. Onto #6 I go. Review and such. Peace.


	6. Landon's brother

Okay then. Chapter 6. Lets get this show on the road!

* * *

"Wait...are you serious Tanya?" I ask frantically

"Yes I'm serious. Do you see me laughing?!" shouts Tanya

"Tanya..." I whisper "This isn't the best place to shout." I'm getting pissed

"What's going on here?" asked IF

"We'll tell you when we get back to the Basilicom." I say

So we head out of the mall and out onto the Planeptune's streets. It's nice and peaceful again. Great timing. I need to relax, my brother has driven me nuts for who knows how long. I'll get into my flashback/back story later. As for now...just let me relax.

We are near the Basilicom, thank goodness. That way I can talk to everybody about it while sipping tea. Cause this is gonna be one hell of a back story.  
As we make our upstairs, I can see Tanya panicking. She's had tough times with my "bro", can't blame her. I take Neptune's bean bag and begin to tell them about my family and my brother.

"So...here goes. I'm not really from here. But you already knew that. My brother and I (who at the time were close bros) were playing this game. But you knew that, Tanya already told you how I got here. As soon as we entered the world, my bro noticed that we could begin as a clean slate. So my bro took to weight lifting and body building. While I just normally progressed through this world. The more he began to train, the more he got meaner. And the more cocky he got. It even got to the point where he raped Tanya."

"It wasn't pleasant at all." Tanya said "I tried to run away, but I couldn't run fast enough. It was painful to say the least. I really wished I hadn't wasted my SP on attack at that point.

[Flashback]

"Bro...stop doing this please. Stop acting like a jerk. C'mon bro...please." I'm crying as I ask my brother to stop

"I won't. Cause you know why? I'm stronger that you. I'm taller than you. And I certainly am more handsome than you. I bet I could beat you with both of my hands tied behind my back." He replies

"You wonna test that?!" at this point I'm pissed at Taichi

"Sure, let's go cunt. Outside." he gestures to outside

"Let me grab the Katana real quick." we had a katana before, and it is better than the one I have right now..but Taichi took it after the battle.

"Heh. Take what you want punk. You'll still lose." he's very cocky now, getting arrogant as well

*Just breathe...* I say to myself *Let him make the mistake first*

And true to what I thought, he made the first move, doing a round house and other types of kicks. I dodge each one of them and begin slicing him with my katana. I mange to only get one hit as he blocks the other swing with him arms, and I don't even get how that is possible to this day. He then proceeds to use his hands, which mind you. Contradicts everything he said he wasn't gonna do.

"Gah. You stupid punk. I'll get you." says Taichi. I didn't even see his HP meet half. I was level 1 at that point. Taichi was level 10. Yea, big disadvantage for me.

"Try and get me asshole. I'm level 1 and I'm owning your ass now." I say. This angers him even more.

"Double Spinning Jump Kick!" He shouts his special move. The move consists of him jumping high into the air and kicking in a circular motion. Ironic enough, he does this two times. Talk about embarrassment if he misses.

That's exactly what happened. He missed not once, not twice, but 3 times in a row.

Now he's getting angry, his special move isn't hitting me (cause it's a stationary move. lol. :P) and I haven't even once taken damage.

I had one move before. But I lost it right after the battle with Taichi. It was called "Blades of Fate". I would say 3 lines and swords would be by my side and this move increased my attack power. Not only that, but it made my stats better in every way possible. I don't know why I lost it after battle, aI don't even know if I can even get it back.

So I chant the 3 lines and use the stats boost to my advantage. Now let me remind you that this moves only lasts for about 15 minutes, but thing is when you are in the spell. It slows down time. So 15 minutes feel like 45. I take advantage of the slowed time and proceed to attack him multiple times. After slicing him about 10-20 times. I decide to take a break and drink some tea, waiting for the 15 minutes to end.

*14 minutes later*

Everything is back to normal now. Taichi's health is now below half. I'm guessing 39-45 HP left or so.

"Urgh...I hate that friggin move of yours." Taichi is now spitting out blood. "Your dead meat."

He furiously swings at me. Dodging them every time, I swing back. When his health gets to 15 HP, he can't move. So I use this time to torture him. Just like he did Tanya.

I go up to him and step on his left ball. HARD. "Hows it feel to know that you can't make anymore babies huh cunt?" 14 HP

"Stop please." he says

"That's what Tanya said when you were raping her. Did you stop? Nope. Time for revenge. And you know what? Karma IS a bitch. And you're gonna get it." I reply

I then proceed to step on his right ball. This time harder than the last. 12 HP

"AHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" He is crying now

"Nope, I'm not done. I'll make sure you can't rape anybody ever again." I pull out a chainsaw from my disc/backpack/whatever you wonna call it, and proceed to cut of his dick.

"I'm gonna make this slow and painful." I say in a sadistic tone *I'm starting to act like Plutia...but It's for the greater good...* I think to myself.

"AHH! OH GOD NO! OWWW! IT HURTS! IM BLEEDING! PLEASE! STOP! I'M BLEEDING! PLEASE STOP!" He screams.

Dick now cut off. I stare at him. He's nothing but a loser. That's all he'll ever be, he was my bro in my world. But now he's not. 2 HP...I finish him off and make sure he respawns in Leanbox (You can set the co-ordinates of the loser if you win the battle.)

[Present day]

"I ended up losing the katana, it was still belonging to him and I lost my move. But at least now I have a better one." I say

"I'm glad that you fought for me Landon" said Tanya. She comes over and gives me a hug. She's crying.

"I can't stop thinking about how bad that rape was..." said a sniffling Tanya.

"Well, I'm glad that you and I became tougher because of him." I reply

"Anyways...how long did it take for him to lose yesterday?" I ask Tanya

"1 second." she replies a bit more cheerful.

"Whait...What?! You serious?! Is he that bad now?!" I'm surprised. I would've thought it would take more to take out my "bro" now.

"That is surprising." said IF "I think you set the world record for fastest fight."

"And so she has!" A representative from the Planeptune Book of Nation Records comes barging in and hands Tanya the plaque saying "Tanya Mitsuko: Fastest fight EVER

"I feel so honoured to have my name in the book!" she replied with excitement

"It'll stay like that for eternity. You'll be known in future generations. We will make sure of it." says the representative as heads off

"Well...today was a strange day..." said Compa

"Indeed it was." I say

"Let's go to the coliseum. Since we have nothing else to do." I suggest

"Ok!" everyone says. I'm surprised that Neptune stayed quiet for the entire back story/flashback. *I must really be interesting to learn about.*

I can see her blushing...does she like me? I'll figure that out another time.

* * *

As we head off to the coliseum. I notice Neptune hasn't said anything and is blushing. *Does she really like Landon?* I ask myself

*Well...I guess we'll figure that out after the coliseum matches* I think to myself

"Hey! Bitch! Your first!" the ref says

"Against who?" I ask

"Some guy named Landon. You'll beat him easy." the ref says to me

*So...against Landon huh? This is gonna be fun.* I think to myself

* * *

As I walk into the arena, I see Tanya.

"Wait...I'm going against you?!" I ask surprised

"Yea, ref says I'm gonna win, but I don't know about that. You have your own to be evenly matched against me." she says

Announcer: Ready? 3...2...1...FIGHT!

Crowd: 3...2...1...FIGHT!

Both the announcer and the crown say fight and we're off. I'm definitely on par with Tanya's speed. Plus I have these stun shurikens.

She's following me...good...just a little further...There! I lay down a stun shuriken and she can't move. I then rush to her and begin to slice and slice, then I decide to do the Lunge on this thing while I still have time.  
90 HP. I didn't expect to do much damage since if I go against a higher level than me. My attack goes down by a lot.

* * *

*Argh...why did I go close?* I think to myself

90 HP...he managed to do some good damage to me...

*Time to pull out the katana* I say to myself

So I grab my katana from my disc or whatever and begin to fight him with it.

"1v1 sword duel huh Tanya?" Landon asks me

"Yea." I reply back

This is getting exciting. The crowd is cheering, no. They're roaring. This is such a good match. A lvl 8 holding his own against a lvl 75. He really is smart with how he approaches people in battle.

I like that about him, he's smart, he's handsome (to some degree) and he's cunning. Man I'd really like to have him as my husband.

*Like that'll happen anytime soon* I think to myself

"DOUBLE BREAKER!" I yell

I move at him with amazing speed and begin to do double punches all around his body. The reason why I chose this move is because it is weak. The total damage is only like 5-10 HP. So that'll make him just as even with me in terms of HP. Back to describing my move, after the punches I follow-up with a round house kick and then send him flying up into the air. I jump up and send him crashing down with another kick. Need I mention that the coliseum makes your special moves weak to make it fair for the others,

*Time for me to attack with my katana.* I say to myself

I run at him, slicing at him. 20 HP dealt, now at 70 HP.

*Doing good.* I say to myself

* * *

Using the one second she takes, I get back onto my feet and begin to lunge at her with all my might. 20 HP dealt, 70 HP left. We're at a stalemate.

*I need to find a way to end this...*

Just then I remember the words to my old move.

"I am the bone of my game..."

"A thousand hours I have played..."

"Blades of Fate!" I yell

Announcer: It appears as that Landon and Tanya have transported to a different world. Yet I don't even know how we can get coverage inside their dimension.

"Shit...you just remembered the lines for "Blades of Fate" again didn't you?" asked Tanya

"Yea, I did. I didn't think I would get it back though." I reply

I then shout "Ultimatum Twist!"

My other move now being tripled in power I end it with the vortex fading away. Tanya nowhere in sight.

The other world fades away and I'm back in the coliseum

Announcer: After a long and tiring stalemate, Landon Takihiko takes charges and is victorious. The low-level underdog has won his second match! Even when versing a higher level than him!

I notice my HUD it says *You have earned 10,000,000,000 EXP!*. Holy shit...THAT'S A LOT OF EXP! How much money did I earn? I check for any money changes. I see a notification. I click on it. *You have earned 1,000,000 credits*. Damn that's a lot of credits.

I leave for the locker room and I see Tanya waiting for me.

"That was a nice win you got. Although..."Blades of Fate" is a bit overpowered if you ask me." sha says.

"Well. I'm just glad I won." I say

"You should be up by 22 levels now" says Tanya

She's smiling. I think she's glad that I'm not such a low-level anymore. I check my HUD and look to my top right; Level 30. Yep definitely did go up by 22.

* * *

**I'm introducing new character views, but just for this time only.**

As I wait for Compa to get ready. I check on Neptune and Nepgear.

"Neptune's been pretty quiet today huh?" I ask Nepgear

"Yea, it's a bit weird but...all the better right IF?" she asks

"Yea, all for the better" I reply

Announcer: 5 Minutes Left to go till the fight.

"I'll get back to where I was. Hope this turns out to be a good match." I say

* * *

*I wonder if he notices I like him?* I ask myself

"Neptune. Please stop wandering off, we have only 5 minutes left." said Nepgear

"Oh woops! Sorry sis! Tots forgot about the 2v2 fight." I say

I'm not my usual self today. I really like Landon, but so does Tanya. As the main heroine what should I do?

**"Your not the main heroine Neptune. Let alone the main character. Landon is."**

"Well I am supposed to be!" I say to Craze

**"But you're not. So deal with it.**"

Back to me though. I'm getting out of character. I'll be back to my cheery self next time. But as for now...I still wonder.

Announcer: Match is starting. All combatants please enter the arena.

* * *

Announcer: Ready? 3...

"3!..." Tanya and I shout.

We're at the stands getting ready for the 2v2. It's IF and Compa vs Neptune and Nepgear. It's a bit unfair but I'm sure IF and Compa can hold off.

Announcer: 2...

"2!..."

Announcer: 1...

"FIGHT!" the crowd and I shout at the top of our lungs.

"This is going to be an interesting match." I say to Tanya

"Yea, it is. I wonder what IF and Compa have set to deal with Neptune and Nepgear." she replies

"I wonder that too." I say

We shut up now as we watch the teams fight. Compa shooting her LARGE ASS syringe at Nepgear. I guess Compa has incendiary bullets or I guess liquid in this case, in her syringe, cause I notice Nepgear is flinching. I notice IF is flying.

*She must have a jetback on* I say to myself.

IF is flying with Neptune and furiously slashing at her, but this works better than what my brother tried to do to me on ground. Neptune and Nepgear haven't attacked yet. Their HP bar running low. Then I remember something Neptune (and Nepgear)has that special thing like Naruto. When she has low health, she transforms into a different more stronger version of herself and gains HP on every hit that she lands..

"Wa..."

* * *

*Just a little more* I think to myself.

IF is closing in on me. Just gotta let one more hit reach me...

"There! Argh!"

*MUST KILL. MUST KILL*

* * *

*Shouldn't have atacked aggressively* I say to myself.

I see that Nepgear has her ability unlocked too.

"Compa!" I yell

"Yes. IF?" she yells back

"RUN!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Way ahead of you!" I yell back at IF.

We must have activated their other forms. I put my syringe back in my disc and run.

"Hurgh!" shouts an angry Ge-Ge

"Ah! That was close. Gotta keep running" I mutter to myself

* * *

"atch out!" I try to yell.

They can't hear me...crap. Too late now, they already noticed. Time to just watch the frenzy and the frantic maniacs running for their lives.

Compa then pulls back out her syringe and doesn't shoot at Nepgear. But at her wings. Apparently with some liquid that is like glue. She then runs up to Nepgear and stabs her with her syringe. Nepgear is defeated.

IF on the other hand is still running. Compa does the same thing and they both slash and stab her.

The crowd cheers.

Announcer: The winner is Team IF! After releasing the CPU and CPU Candidate's other forms they figure out how to beat them and come out victorious! Good match girls!

Me and Tanya head back to the locker room and see the girls shake hands.

"Aw pooey! I thought me and had it!" said Neptune back to her old self.

"We wanted you to release your other forms. We were going to take advantage of your guys's arrogance in those forms and kill you that way. Guess what? It worked! Good job Compa!" said IF. Compa and IF both hi-five each other

"That was pretty smart taking advantage of our arrogance." said Nepgear

"Lets head home now girls. I'm tired and I want some rest" I say

"Ok then let's go back and have a party!" says Neptune

"NO PARTY NEPTUNE! WE JUST HAD ONE A WEEK AGO!" everybody yelled

"Fine...(Pouty face)" said Neptune

So we head out to the Baslicom.

[At the Basilicom]

We head upstairs and everybody goes to their respective rooms.

"Good night guys." I say while yawning

"Good night" everybody says

And off to sleep we went.

* * *

This chapter has to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote 3,000+ words. That's no easy feat for me. Please review what you thought of this long ass chapter.

I'll see you guys next time in chapter 7!

-Craze


	7. A new party member from the sky!

So...I'm getting with the chapters quick here. As for Guest#1's review (I'm naming the guest reviewers): THE FOURTH WALL SHALST STAY BROKEN! THOU SHALST NOT REPAIR THOU FOURTH WALL!

* * *

Again...I'm first to wake before Landon and the others. So I take this time to kiss him in the cheek properly.

*Success!* I think to myself

Time to wake this guy up. Shaking him. Nothing. Dousing him with water. Nothing. I have one more idea though...a bullhorn. So I get the noise cancelling earmuffs and set up the noise cancelling foam around the room. And I pull the trigger for 2 seconds.

"AHH! WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FLYING FUCK SHIT IS GOING THE FUCK ON?!" Landon yells.

"Hehe." I'm giggling to myself

"I woke you up with a bullhorn." I say calmly to a pissed Landon

"CAN ANYBODY HEAR THIS SHIT?!" asked Landon furiously

"Nope, I set up the sound proof foam. Nobody can hear anything. Not even us talking now." I say

"Hmmm..." Landon is relaxed now "I'll give you kudos for using a bullhorn. Next time just do something else? I don't like that fucking bullhorn..." Landon said calmly

"Okay then." I say. I remove the sound proof foam and we head downstairs for breakfast. Neptune and others waiting for us.

"Mornin sleepy heads" said IF

"Actually IF, I was awake WAY before you. The only reason I'm down here after you is because I had to use the bullhorn to wake up Landon over here." I gesture towards Landon

"Jeez Landon. You look like shit now!" said IF

"Landey! Fix yer self up or somethin." Neptune says

"Can you please go upstairs and fix your self Landon?" asked Compa

"Sure, might as well do that." He says

And off to the bathroom he went.

[A few minutes later]

"So...is everyone ready to head to Lastation?" asked Landon

"I'm all set" I say

"We're good here" said IF as she gestured towards Compa

"We're all okayers as well!" said Neptune doing the same gesturing as IF

"Okay then. Off to the sky bridge." Landon says

As we head to the sky bridge, we notice something

"The Fourth Wall Restaurant huh? Seems like a good place to go" I say. So we head inside, because you know. all of us are hungry. "Hmmm... smells good in here" I say

"Yea, it smells great."Landon says. We ask for a table for 6 (in favour of getting it for free because Neptune is here with us.) and take our seats.

"Here are the menus! Please have a great time." says the waitress as she hands us the menus and heads off to serve another person.

"So...What are we gonna get?" asked Neptune

"I'm gonna go for the Craze-y soup." I say. It seems like a good soup, but I can't help feel as if I'm missing something important...oh well. Might as well leave it for another time I guess.

"I'm gonna have these Purple Tardis's. They seem good to eat, and they probably taste like Compa's cooking!" said Neptune cheery for the tarts

"Nep-nep! My cooking isn't that great!" said a half flustered half pissed Compa. "Anyways, I'm gonna take the Noire special. Apparently its a Black cake. I do hope it tastes good." Compa now says worried

"Don't get so worried Compa!" IF said trying to cheer up Compa. "I'm just gonna take the Neptune salad." said IF

"Hmm...I guess I'll order us drinks then?" asked Nepgear

"I guess so." I say

"I'm gonna go for this Judger-cola" says Nepgear

"I guess I'll get you the same thing I'm getting Nepgear. I'll take the Fast-nog anyways." I say

"Thank you Tanya-sama!" said Nepgear

"Now-now Nepgear, no need to call me sensei or anything." I say back in shock. So far nobody has called me Tanya-sama, and I plan to keep it that way.

"Well okay then...Tanya. (shaking head) It's not the same." said Nepgear

"I'd rather not be called your sensei though Nepgear." I reply

The waitress comes back and we order what we want, Landon didn't decide, so he just went with what IF was getting. As for the drinks...only me and Nepgear actually knew what drinks we were going to get. So it took us awhile but...we finally made our decision and just waited for the food.

"Here are your drinks." said the waitress as she laid down a tray full of drinks.

"Thank you" said Landon "Here's a tip" he says. He tips the waitress 500 credits.

"Oh...Um...Thank you!" said the waitress as she hurried of into the kitchen to tell about her incredible tip.

"You didn't have to tip her that much money you know." I whisper to Landon.

"I felt like being generous." he replied "I have 1,000,000,000 credits to spend anyways. And I'd rather have a medium amount of money than a lot" said Landon

"True that I guess." I reply

*5 minutes later*

He-he-here is your food!" said the waitress. I can tell she full of joy and shock that she received 500 credits.

"Thank you." everyone (but Neptune) said politely

"Thanks! Now I can eat these tarts!" said Neptune

The smile from the waitress's face now gone, she walks up to Neptune and says "You may be Lady Purple Heart. But that is disrespectful when you show no manners and don't talk politely." The waitress sounds like Neptune's mom, she storms off onto the next customer hoping that Neptune have learned her lesson.

"Jeez...what did I do?" asked Neptune

"Where you not paying attention?!" we furiously asked Neptune

"Nopers! I was in this la-la land thingy or whatever." Neptune replied

"So you basically dozed off when the waitress was talking to you?!" we all said. At this point me and the others (including all the strangers) are all pissed at Neptune for not paying attention. Everyone: (dead eye stare).

"Ah! Don't scare me you guys! Come on! I promise I'll behave." said a worried Neptune being backed into a corner.

"You promise?" says Landon

"Yes...I p-p-p-promise that I-I-I'll b-b-b-be polite." at this point Neptune is shaking with fear from the remaining pedestrians giving he the dead eye.

"You guys can lay off the dead eye now." said IF

They all release their dead eye and continue to eating and chatting. Just then, the waitress arrives to see a scared Neptune.

"What happened here?" asked the waitress.

"She got the death stare." said Landon

"Was it everybody?" the waitress asked

"Yea, it was everybody. Even the bystanders too." said IF

"Oh my...(gasp) Are you okay Lady Purple Heart? Here please rest inside the guest bedroom we have here." the waitress says as she ushers us to come along with her.

* * *

[Inside the guest bedroom]

"M-M-Mommy...h-h-help me. WAAH!" Neptune is now crying. We must have scared her so bad that her bad memories are now flooding her mind.

"Oni-chan! Please oni-chan! Wake up!" shouts Nepgear shaking Neptune

After a few shakes Neptune is finally out of her trance. "T-Thanks little sis..." said Neptune

"Your welcome oni-chan." said Nepgear

"Is everything fine now?" asked the waitress

"Y-Yes. Everything is fine now. M-May we please leave now?" asked Neptune politely

"Now thats WAY out of character." I whisper to Tanya

"Yea. Do you think that this incident really changed her whole personality?" asked Tanya back

"We'll find out soon." I say

[Outside of guest room and inside of restaurant.]

"We'll be heading out then." says Neptune. "See you guys next time I come here!" she adds

"Nep" says IF "You are way out of character. Are you okay?" asked IF

"Yea, I'm fine. Going through a flashback of how I was before and how I am now, I realized that my current attitude is very childish. So now I'm trying to be more mature like my HDD form. Don't worry about that though. My HDD form won't change.". *Bright White Flash* "See? I'm even in my HDD form right now and I'm not acting childish." said Neptune

*Bright White Flash*

Well good then...I guess." I say. I still don't know to trust what she says. Don't CPU's go through a change in personality (well except for the CPU candidates. "HEY!")? And if not then...thats good for character development I guess. *Did I just break the fourth wall again?* I asked myself. Well...I probably did...whatever.

"So off to the skybridge." says the new and improved Neptune

*I just hope this lasts* I think to myself.

So as we head to the skybridge. We see another pretty sight.

"We can go there another time" said Neptune

I'm really starting to dig the new and mature Neptune. Less of a pain to deal with, a lot more easier to approach too. I know its only been a few minutes but...after being with Neptune for so long. It feels so good that Neptune isn't fooling around. I know everyone here (especially IF and Compa) agree that new Neptune is better than old Neptune.

So when we finally do reach the skybridge, we have to wait for the gates to open. We make sure we're ready for any stragglers. In Lastation, there tends to be a lot of entrepreneurs, illegal or not. Some are ruthless when it comes to business. Some not. I remember there was an old company that went right under Noire's radar and made it look like there was good things going on between Lastation and the company. But that company is long dead now.

So as we step out of the main lobby for Lastation's skybridge, we head out and go to the Basilicom.

Walking around the streets of Lastation, you can see a lot of industrial buildings. There is no smoke coming out of the factories because Planeptune helped with making Lastation pollution free. As it was a big problem back in the day. Now, Lastation looks much cleaner, you can actually see the sun this time too. It's now like the Gamindustri Graveyard. It used to be so dark and ominous like the graveyard. Now it is like Planeptune and Leanbox. Just a few blocks down, we see the Basilicom.

"Hel...oh...its you." said Noire

"Now that isn't very nice is it?" said Neptune as serious as ever.

"Wait...WHAT?! When did you get so modest and contempt?" asked Noire

"Long story. Rather not share it now." said Neputune

"I'm just surprised you aren't acting all childish Neptune." Noire hugs Neptune.

"Ummm...Okay?" asked Neptune

"I've been waiting to do this when you became more serious." said Noire

"Okay then..." said Neptune as she reluctantly hugs Noire back.

"Oh hey Nepgear! Wonna play the monster hunting game again?" asked Uni

Uni was upstairs playing that monster hunting game she always forgot the name of. Not until recently did Uni take a peek to see Nepgear, Tanya, IF, Compa and I standing there. She looked confused, but when she saw Nepgear is now until recently she asked.

"Sure. Why not? We're gonna be here for like a month anyways." said Nepgear.

"Wouldn't big sis be pissed though?" asked Uni

"Come down here and you'll see why this is possible." said Nepgear

So Uni heads down the stairs to see Noire hugging Neptune.

"So she finally got more mature huh?" asked Uni

"Yea." said Nepgear

"She's been waiting for forever to do that." said Uni pointing at her sister.

"We know, she already told us that." I say

"Why not make yourselves at home?" said Noire.

"Why thank you Noire-chan." said Neptune

"Your welcome Neptune-chan." said Noire with a giggle. Both girls were now giggling and whispering to each other at this point.

* * *

**Still Landon POV**

"Uhh...Noire...?" I ask

"Yes Landon?" Noire replies

"Where is the guest rooms.?" I ask

"Just down the hall to your right." said Noire

"Thanks." I said.

So I head down the hall and choose the end one, not surprisingly. Tanya was in this room too. I lay on the king-sized bed and think to myself. *Today was an interesting day today.*

"Today was a long day wasn't it Landon?" asked Tanya

"It wasn't really long, more like very interesting."I say

"Yea, I guess so." Tanya replies.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I ask

"To be honest...I don't know." says Tanya

"So...I guess...see ya tomorrow morning?" I ask Tanya

"Yea." she says. right before we go to bed, Tanya kisses me and I instantly fall asleep, now granted. She didn't have any sleep lipstick or anything. It's just that I was surprised and too tired to say anything.

* * *

**Still Landon POV, used Tanya too many times for morning scenes**

"Ugh...what did you do this time?" I asked Tanya

"I just poured warm water on you. Apparently it works better than the cold water." said Tanya.

"Apparently so." I say "Time for me to go get changed." I say as I get out of the comfy king sized bed to get my clothes. I don't know how this doesn't stink yet...but I'm not complaining. Normally where I come from, the clothes smell like crap when worn and doing too much with just that one piece of clothing.

"I'm surprised this doesn't smell." I tell Tanya

"I know, normally that would smell where you came from." Tanya replies

"I know" I reply back

"Lets get going then, we've wasted enough time here." Tanya says "We need to go see Rei." she then whispers that part.

She whispers that last part because Neptune and the others don't have to know about it, better to not let them worry. We need to ask Rei because since she was the last main villain, the other lower villains are going to try to contact her about their plans. So we check on her daily and ask her which plans she got asked to do. She normally blunts them out easily. But we have a feeling that she _wont tell us so easily_ this time.

So we head down to the jail.

"Halt! Who are you?" asks the jail guard

We show him our ID's, he lets us through. Now that we're past the verification we head straight to Rei's cell. She looks scared.

"Whats going?!" Me and Tanya asked the scarred Rei, normally she doesn't get this scarred. Something must be going on.

"N-N-New e-e-e-enemy...s-s-stronger than m-m-m-me." Rei is stuttering

"Do you know they guys name?" we ask frantically. Someone stronger than Rei?! That's scary! Normally we wouldn't tell them we went here but...this is serious! The whole world could be in danger...AGAIN!

"R-R-Romean..." that's the last word that came out of Rei's evil side. (Yes, Rei has two sides. When she goes evil side she automatically goes to her jail cell.)

"Shit...someone stronger than Rei...We need to tell the others now!" says Tanya. We frantically head upstairs to tell the news...

* * *

"T-T-There is a new power that is stronger than Rei!" I shout.

(Gasps)

"Are you sure?" asked Neptune

"Yes I'm sure as hell!" I'm pissed at Neptune for being so calm during a big event.

"Shit...someone who's actually stronger than Rei." said IF muttering to herself

"Apparently the guys name is Romean." Landon says

"So...what are we going to do now?" asked Noire

"We are going to find this shitsack Romean and arrest that son a bitch!" I shout. This is way too serious to let it be, we don't need another BIG BAD villain. The lower ranked villains are easy to deal with. This Romeaguy is not. We have to take him seriously or we might actually be screwed.

Noire and Uni frantically pack their stuff, while me, Neptune and the others get ready to find this guy.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask

"Yea, we're ready to go." said Noire and the others as they put their things inside of the discs/hammer-space.

"I'll take care of this place while you guys are gone." said Kei. Funny thing is...Kei looks like a guy. Teehee.

"Okay, thanks a lot Kei!" said Noire

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Kei said sternly.

"Okay then" Noire says as she heads off to join us on the hunt for Romean.

"First we have to look around Lastation." I order

"Yessir!" said all the girls as they start going to various parts of Lastation

"Lookin for me kid?" said a figure behind me.

"You must be Romean." I say

"Yes I am." he replies

Romean (just like any bad guy ironically) is wearing a trench coat and fedora. Of course like any villain, he looks tough.

"Why don't you ditch the trench coat and show me who you are, faggot." I reply back angrily

"Sure, why not?" he says as he removes his fedora and trench coat. I'm caught off guard when I see Taichi standing before me.

"T-Taichi?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO RULE THE FUCKING WORLD?!" I ask at the point that I am boiling.

"So I can show everyone that I'm more powerful than anybody in this whole fucking world." said Taichi

Just then a tornado and Neptune hack and slash at Taichi.

"Heh...How you like that you fucking asshole?" said Landon

"Please, that didn't even make a scratch" said Taichi. I stare at his level and HP. Level:100 and 10,000 HP...?! This (again) catches me off guard.

"So you were faking your level weren't you Taichi?" I ask while Taichi is fighting Neptune and Landon

"Yep, didn't want you to become suspicious of my level and reasons." said Taichi

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" at this point, me and Landon sound like Blanc as we start to gang up on Taichi

"Oh please. The most you guys can deal is 1,000 HP in 2 seconds and I recover 1,000 HP every 5 seconds" said Taichi looking smirk

"You sure about that?" asked Landon

"What do you mean?" asked Taichi

"I am the bone of my game..."

"Neptune Break!" shouts Neptune

"A thousand hours I have played..."

"Beaker!" I yell taking out my katanas

"Blades of Fate!" Landon yells as we are transported into his world of sword stat boosting

"Not this shit again...urgh, urgh, urgh, urgh." says Taichi as he gets a combo of blades flying at him. Most from the sky, some from the ground.

We easily defeat Taichi and we are transported back into our regular dimension.

"You may have defeated me now but...the day will come when I rule the world!" said Taichi as he faded away to Leanbox (Landon's co-ordinates are permanent.)

"Well then we can go back now." said Noire

"Not yet Noire, we need to make sure that you can get the other goddesses to set up a security watch for Taichi, especially Leanbox." I say to Noire as we head back to the Basilicom

"Wait hold on...lets head back tomorrow." said Neptune

"Why?" we all ask

"Kei will be mad that we have only left for a few hours and then came back right away." said Neptune as Uni, Nepgear, IF and Compa now join us.

"We heard what happened." said IF

"And we know what to do." said Compa

"Good." I say

"Now then...shall we look for a hotel?" I ask

"Sure." says Noire removing her pigtails and putting on a cap.

"Nice going there Noire." says Landon

"Thanks" replied Noire

* * *

As we look for a hotel to stay at, a girl falls from the sky and lands on top of me.

"Waah!" The girl said as she was falling right...before...she...fell...on..me...Can't...bre ...athe...

*Landon faints*

"Where am I?" I asked. "Last I remember, a girl fell on top of me." I say

"A girl did. The girls name is Haruka Kiyoko. She only knows japanese though..." said IF

"Koko wa doko? Anatahadare otokodesu? Watashi ga dono yō ni koko de teniireta?" asked Haruka (The japanese is in romanji to make it easier for the viewers.)

"Does anybody know what she is saying?" asked IF

"I do." said the nurse **(If you wonna know what the fuck Haruka is talking about, I suggest Google Translate.)**

"Anata ga byōindearu. Anata ga sky. Last kara ochitaga, sukunakutomode wanai, korera no hito wa anata o tasuketa hitotsudesu." said the nurse

Haruka simply nodded her head and then asked "Shikashi, korera no hito wa nihongo ga hanasemasen, dono yō ni watashi wa sorera to tsūshin suru koto ni natte nda?"

The nurse said "Anata ga hai eigo o rikai?"

"Hai." replied Haruka **(Hai = Yes.)**

"Sorekara chōdo korera no hito o issho ni forō suru to, jikan-teki ni eigo o manabimasu. Imanotokoro wa, tan'ni korera no hito ni mimiwokatamukeru. Karera wa anata ga anzen ni iji sa remasu" said the nurse

Haruka simply nodded her head and just went with us. "I told her to go with you guys. She understands english. So don't worry. She will learn English as long as she stays with you." said the nurse

"H-H-Hello..." said Haruka

"It seems she knows how to speak very little english." the nurse said

"Hello Haruka. I am Neptune, this is If, that guy over there is Landon. The girl to my right is Tanya and the girl behind you is Compa." said Neptune introducing us to her.

Haruka nodded as she turned around to see Compa. "Kon'nichiwa!" said Haruka

"Now that I understand." i say "She said hello to you Compa."

"Oh..ok. K-K-Kon'nichiwa?" asked Compa nervously.

Haruka nodded. Now that that situtation is over, we head to the hotel and get ourselves one more room for Haruka. (Haruka is 14), (I'm 16). I go check on Haruka to see if she is alright. As she came from Japan and has no idea what is going on.

"Are you ok?" I silently asked Haruka. She nods as she drinks tea. *typical japanese.* I think to myself. I join her for tea. Its so calming...I feel so relaxed.

*Pases out.* (Tea made him sleepy)

* * *

And so there you have it! This is a VERY long chapter for me to write. I am however very proud of this chapter. As it took me only a few days to get 2,000+ words in. I just finished this fic the day after that day. So I'll see you guys in Chapter 8: Getting accustomed to Gamindustri.

Might I also add for you guys to check out my Youtube? Its TMCrazeArts and I do gameplay and I do art for those who want it. My prices are very cheap though. and I hope to get more clients to work with as I like to design and want to get better at it every chance I get.

Also...further more. Who here has Blacklight? It's a good game and I want people to play with me. :P Add me: TehCraze

See ya guys

-Craze


	8. Getting accustomed to Gamindustri

So onto chapter 8 we go! Nothing really to say here other than how'd you guys like "The Fourth Wall Restaurant"? Also...I need a Beta reader. Someone please.

* * *

"Huh? What happened?" I ask

"You fell asleep in Haruka's room." said IF

"Really?" I ask (again)

"Yea, you really did." said IF

"Jeez...come on, I was having tea, it was so relaxing." I said

"Well who gives one shit? Haruka's awake now anyways." IF said annoyed. I guess I did annoy her a bit

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" said Haruka

"I'm guessing that means good morning." I say

"How'd you know?" asked Tanya

"WAY too many animes" I reply. Yea, I watch too many damn animes to know that what Haruka said is "Good Morning!". Anyways just to name a few... Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation...Axe Art Offline...Highschool DD... and thats just right off the top of my head. I have more that I have watched, but that's another thing for another time.

"Moving on...we need to get back to the Basilicom." said Tanya

"Then let's go." said Neptune. God how I still love mature Neptune

"Okay then, we'll go Nep-Nep." said Compa

Nepgear and Uni are just talking (and giggling) to each other while Noire is still hugging Neptune like a madman, she must have let go of her tsunedre side. Lets test this theory out...

"Hey Noire?" I ask as we head to the Basilicom

"Yea Landon?" replies Noire

"What is your favourite thing to do in your spare time?" I ask

"I like to cosplay." said Noire proudly, not even a stutter. She didn't even add anything else. Oh how this is gonna be fun asking her the tons of questions I have stored, but that's for another time.

"Oh, ok." I reply

After a short walk (Hotel was close to Basilicom) we head inside and report to Kei

"So?...How'd it go Lady Black Heart?" asked Kei

"Kei... just call me Noire, and it went well, we found the guy, he'll be back though." said Noire

"N-N-Noire!...Can you please let go?" asked Neptune

"S-S-Sorry Neptune-sama..." Noire was sad and second of all...SAMA?! Jeez...Noire likes Neptune that much that she is her sensei? Weird as hell day... and its only the morning. COME ON!

"It's okay Noire, you don't have to call me Neptune-sama, you can just call me Neptune. Cause if Craze really wanted to, he would add the kun and chan part when we were speaking to each other." said Neptune

"Oh, okay..." Noire was really sad about the fact that she couldn't call her Nep-sama. Too bad for her I guess.

* * *

"We need to figure out a way to stop your brother." I say

"Yea, I know. The fact he's gone mad from being stepped on just fascinates me, then again... who wouldn't go mad from being stepped on all the time?" Landon responds

"I guess that's understandable...but really? Take it out on the world?" I say

"I guess so, it's just like Rei, we should call this Rei syndrome." he replies

"Rei Syndrome: When being stomped on/failing epicly, user starts to think everyone else should fail/everyone else is inferior and will try to take it out on the world." I say Everyone is laughing at that, I should really make that a popular term sooner or later.

"Wifey! Where are you wifey?" someone asks

"Was that you?" asked Noire to Nepgear

"Oh goodness it wouldn't be me." said Nepgear

"I honestly have no clue." said Uni

"I think I know who that is..." said IF with a sigh "It's Red..." she says sadly

"Someone explain?" said both me and Landon

"First let's get out of here." said IF

So we head out of the lower floor of Lastation's Basilicom and head to Noire's room, where IF gives us the lowdown.

"That girl outside is Red, I met her when I was tricked by a dick Leanbox assistant to try to poison Neptune, at that time I was pissed at myself for trying to poison Neptune. So I left the party for a little while and decided to let my self think this through. That's when I met Red." explains IF. Seems 13617 -(Legit) for now.

"**(Explanation of Red skipped I suck at explaining characters. Search up "Red Hyperdimension Neptunia" if a wonna know what she looks like, sorry for no explanation guys.")**, so afterwards I just stayed with Red for a while. I didn't stay long though, she got too annoying real quick, so I've avoided her since I got back in Nep's party." said IF

"FOUND YOU WIFEY!" shouts Red as she comes in through the side window (which might I mention she did that with a fucking YO-YO!) and starts to hug IF "Ooooh! More wifeys! Yay!" she starts to wrap her yo-yo around everyone (except Landon of course) and hugs us all.

"GET OFF RED!" shouts IF

"No I won't, you've avoided me for so long! And I finally found more wifeys! So...NEVER!" Red responds

Just then, a vortex appears and engulfs Red, after the vortex fades. Red is gone. Much to my dismay though, Noire's room is still clean. Weird...

"T-Thanks for that." said IF as she catches her breath. In fact we all catch our breathes, we were packed so tightly together that either one of us would've fainted if Landon hadn't used Ultimatum Twist on Red.

"Your welcome, seems like a bitch anyways." said Landon

"Kanojo no nani ga mondai ni natte imasu? Naze kanojo wa tsuma to iu nodeshou ka? Kanojo wa kowaidesushi, watashi wa machigainaku kanojo ga sukide wa arimasen." said Haruka "Oh..oops...W-V-Vat is r-r-rung wit h-h-har?" asks Haruka in garbled English.

"At least she spoke English this time." said Compa

"Yea. Haruka...she wants to have a thing called a harem, which means a lot of one thing, of girls. She is basically what we would call a lesbian." I explain to Haruka

"Oh..ok. S-S-She s-s-scrary." said Haruka

"Yes, she is Haruka. Don't worry Haruka, we'll keep her away from you." I assure Haruka

* * *

"So now that the explanations are over. Where do we head next?" I ask

"I guess we can stay for a while and go to the arcade." says Noire. "I need to change some of the slogans and whatnot."

"Okay then, I guess we'll head to the arcade then." IF said

So me,Tanya,Nepgear,Neptune,Uni,Noire,IF,Compa and Haruka head off to the Lastation arcade, which ironically is only a few blocks down, not even.

[Inside the arcade]

As soon as we step into the arcade, Haruka grabs my hand and brings me to a machine called "Step-Step Revolution", I remember this machine...its based off what machine?...Argh! I forgot! Damn author not letting me use the real names...

"Watashi wa kore ga dansudansureboryūshonda to omotta?" Haruka asks. I can tell she's surprised it looks like the game she is talking about, but it's not

"Haruka, this machine is based off the game you are thinking of in the real world." I explain

"Ok." she says. It doesn't seem to bother he anymore. So she inserts a coin, I do the same, and we start to dance.

Haruka chose a hard song "Patrick Zone", and I'm surprised she can keep up, cause I surely can't keep up one bit. Due to it being set to Insane and all.

"I'll just leave this to you." I say to Haruka as I go sit and watch Haruka hit each step with precision. "Damn Haruka. You went to this machine daily?" I ask

"Hai." says Haruka, not even looking back to look at me, she really into it. So I go to another game called Diva Project Arcade and start to play that, after playing all the songs on Easy and beating them all to perfection. I move onto doing the Medium, then Hard, then Insane. Haruka may be good with her feet, but I'm better with my hands. I guess we're both good at different things.

I go back to the machine to see Haruka relaxing now, I pass her a can of...C-C-Coke **(Damnit, can't figure out a parody name for Coke. Fuck)**, she gladly takes it and drinks it. We both head back to the main lobby to see the other 7 crowded over a game called Crisis in Time, apparently it supports up to 10 players.

"Come on... just a little more...Yes!" exclaims a proud Nepgear speaking in a way she's never spoken before.

"Your very much into it I take it?" I ask Nepgear

"Yea, I am. Oops! Gotta finish this boss level!" says Nepgear

Me and Haruka insert our coints into 2 of the 3 remaining machines and help defeat the boss.

* * *

[Inside Crisis of Time.]

*Guy to my left. Shot. Guy to my right shot.* I say to myself."Alright guys, first 2 taken out. Its your turn." I say to everyone

"Got it!" says IF as the announcer says: Turn Over! Player 1's Turn!

[IF's view]

I'm on a car, my driver is getting on par with the train. 2 cars start to appear to my left and right

Announcer: Ready? Go! Timer starts now!

I take out the 4 guys in front of me, then I take out the 12 in the 2 cars on my left and right.

Announcer: Time: 0:30's Accuracy: 50%

"Your turn Gear!" I say to Gear as the game switches players

[Nepgear's view]

I'm inside the most back part of the train.

Announcer: Mini Boss!

"Mini boss huh? This'll be fun!"

Announcer: Ready? Go! Timer starts now!

I immediately shoot the 6 foot giant throwing knives at me in the head, I do half damage. He throws down a smokescreen and throws his knives at me. I shoot all of them out of the way, one flying back at him. 10 HP dealt. Good I shoot him in the head again. Dead.

Announcer: Time:1:00 min Accuracy: 100%

"Your turn Compa!" I yell

Announer: Switching Players!

[Compa's view]

Uhm...I don't really know what to do...there is people in front of me...I shoot rapidly and everywhere with my light machine gun I have. There is nobody left on the screen. No indicators. Nothing

Announcer: Time 1:01 min Accuracy: Utter Shit

"I guess I cleared it...your turn Noire!" I say

Announcer: Switching Players!

[Noire's view]

I'm with Nepgear's character moving up.

*Two to my left, four to my right. Fours guys ahead...I can do this.*

Announcer: Ready? Round 1 Start! Time starts now!

"I take out the four that are in my area, 2 from left and right and 2 from the middle of the train. My character ducks out of the way while the enemy soldiers are returning fire. I take this chance to reload my gun.

"All good" I say to myself

Announcer: Ready? Round 2 Start! Time starts now!

The rest pile in and I shoot each one at a time ,as my character keeps ducking after every person I kill.

Announcer: Time: 2:01 mins Accuracy: 95%

"All done." I say triumphantly. "Your turn Netune!"

Announcer: Switching Players!

[Neptune's view]

"Get to tha choppa!" says one of the characters in-game

I get in the chopper and we head off to the train. I get on my machine gun ready to fire.

"Hostiles appearing, 2 dozen of them." says my pilot

"Thanks." My character says.

Announcer: Ready? GO! Time starts now!

I am now staring at four windows, one hostile at every window. I shoot at them, it takes a while but I eventually hit them all. 4 more appear. I shoot them all too. We move onto the next four windows, four more again. Shot down. Another four. Shot. We now head to the last four, only four and that's it. Shot

Announcer: Time: 2:30 min Accuracy: 30%

"Not the best..." I mutter to myself. "Your turn Uni!" I shout to Uni as the announcer shouts: Switching Players!

[Uni's view]

I'm on the same sniper Oni-chan is on and I have a Barrett. My character takes a LONG ASS breath before he starts to scope in. The spotter for my character (whcih happens to be Tanya) is pointing out the targets.

"One to your left!" the spotter says

"Boom! KIA Mothafucka!" I shout. It's not a word I'm supposed to say but...I felt like it.

"2 to your right!" says the spotter

I look to my right and sure enough, there are 2 snipers trying to snipe me, I shoot the one and then move my head to the side. The other sniper misses. I "quickscope' the guy and then proudly shout: "Quickscope!".

"These are the last four!" says the spotter one last time.

So I turn my scope to the middle and I see four assault units trying to shoot at me from the train. I make my character scope out and then "no-scope" all four of them at once. Ironically enough, they were standing in a straight line.

Announcer: Time: 3:30 mins Accuracy: Is a no-scope even possible in this game?!

I'm laughing at the remark the announcer said to me. I never thought that he was programmed to say that. Best game ever...

[Tanya's view]

[1 minute earlier]

I'm spotter for Uni. So my character has thermal goggles on and stares at the enemies in the train. Even though I don't shoot at all, it tells me to shoot at the targets that do appear so that Uni has chance to kill them.

So I see one to Uni's left. I "shoot" at him.

My character says "One to your left!

Then I see 2 others to the far most right of Uni. So I "shoot" at them.

He then says "2 to your right!"

Last but not least, there are four enemies lined up behind each other . Which I find funny. I "shoot" at them.

My character than says one last time "These are the last four!"

With that, the chopper lands on the ground and we switch to our rifles. We join up with Haruka and the rest as we face the boss.

[Haruka's view **(She thinks/narrates in english)**]

My character regroups with the other characters and we head to the final boss. He is very tall and has a big machine gun, he also has at least 5 grenades and 2 rpg launchers on his back.

*This is gonna be a tough fight* I think to myself as I get ready to face the behemoth that is the final boss.

"Hide! Set up a smokescreen now!" shouts my character

"Smokescreen inbound" says Landon-kun's character

I get first shot so I shoot him in the head before he starts to draw his machine gun and fire at us. I get 5 3-shot bursts of my rifle on him, depleting his health to 1/4. Everybody else takes their turn and we get him to 45 HP left.

Announcer: Final Turn!

"Nani?! Sudeni?!" I say

My character apparently now has a grenade launcher. I shoot it at the behemoth and he falls down. Finally after playing at least 2 hours total, we beat the boss. And I feel good that I got to play Dance Dance Revolution again. Even though it's called Step Step Revolution, it will always be DDR to me.

I join up with the others as we head out of the arcade, today was a long day. We all need to sleep.

* * *

[Outside of Arcade, done with Crisis of Time]

"Well...that was a very intense gaming session." I say

"Yea, it was very intense too, a lot of fun actually." says Landon

"We should go back there again." says Haruka

"Wait...when did you know how to speak English so fast Haruka?" asks IF

"I dunno, I just got a message saying that I learned english after the gaming session. So don't ask me, I don't even know." said Haruka

Her voice is kinda cute, its like that serious high school girl/person in an anime. It suits her perfectly.

"So back to the Basilicom I guess?" asks Haruka

"Guess so, we kinda wasted all our energy just playing Crisis in Time, we need to rest." says Uni

"Welp...time to go then." said Neptune

We were standing at that point, so we head off to the Basilicom. When we are at the Basilicom Kei asks "I just noticed there is another girl in your party. Mind explaining?"

"Her name is Haruka, she fell from the sky just like Landon. She recently learned how to talk english." Noire explains to Kei

"Hello." said Haruka

Kei now baffled, she just walks off thinking to herself.

"What's with him?" asks Haruka

"He is actually a girl Haruka." said IF

"Oh, so what's with her?" she asks

"It's just that she didn't expect another person to fall out of the sky." said Compa

"Okay. So can we go to sleep now? It's 10:30 and I'm sleepy." said Haruka

"You'll be sleeping in the guest bed, don't worry. Its king-sized. said Noire

"That's good." said Haruka

As we head to our room. I can see Haruka wondering about this world. *Just like Landon, she'll get over it.* I think to myself

Me and Landon just go to sleep right away, whilst Haruka changes into her pajamas and then sleeps with us. See you guys in the morning.

* * *

I feel someone on top of me. I open my eyes and see both Haruka and Tanya's bodies (at least part of their bodies) on top of me.

"Uh...girls? Can you get off me?" I ask nicely

"Huh? Oh, morning Landon" Haruka and Tanya say at the same time

They then notice their bodies on top of me and then get off of me.

"Sorry Landon" says Tanya

"S-S-Sorry Landon-kun." says Haruka

"Still used to the traditional saying huh Haruka?" I ask

"Yea, it still sticks with me." says Haruka

"Hey, you three. Get going we're heading to Lowee to see if we can get Blanc on our side, and to find Taichi again." said Neptune

"Yea, yea. Give me time to change. Okay?" I respond. I just woke up and Neptune is already nagging me about getting ready.

"Actually Neptune, we might want to visit some dungeons. Haruka needs to level up. Remember? She's level 0 right now." says Tanya

"Oh yea, totally forgot about that. We'll go visit some dungeons before we go to Lowee. Thanks for reminding me Tanya!" said Neptune cheery

"Your welcome." replied Tanya

"We also might want to get Haruka some clothes, she can't always be in her high school uniform all the time." I suggest

"Yea, we might want to do that too!" Neptune is feeling very cheery, at least it's not bad like the old Neptune.

"Enough conversation. Let's eat!" said Haruka

So we head downstairs to find pancakes waiting for us at the table

"Smells delicious." says Haruka

"Who made it?" asked Neptune

"I did." said IF

IF is wearing an apron and some cooking gloves (respectively), she also has a chef's hat on.

"Really?" I ask

"Yea, how do they taste?" asks IF to everyone

IF is taking off the apron, gloves and hat now. She definitely is now hungry from making the food. She sits down at the table, grabs a few and starts to eat.

"This tastes amazing!" said Tanya as she finished her first pancake grabbing two more.

"Hmmm..." IF is eating her own creation. I can tell she's enjoying herself. "This is definitely the best cooking I have done so far." said IF

"I agree." said Nepgear. She had a plateful of 4 pancakes. She finished them while we were talking. Damn she's fast.

"Did you use a book?" asked Noire

"Nope, I remember making pancakes before, so I just decided to make some." said IF triumphantly

"Well for cooking without a book...THESE ARE THE BEST PANCAKES I HAVE EVER EATEN! BETTER THAN A RESTAURANTS!" shouts Uni. I (and everyone else) can definitely agree that these pancakes are better than any restaurants, IF is a really good chef. She needs to cook more.

[5 minutes later]

"Well...now that we are done...can we go now?" said an impatient IF. We were still eating her pancakes at this point.

"Fine...(pouty face) let's go guys." said Haruka like the old Neptune

Everyone (except IF) had eaten a lot of her pancakes. I ate 10, Haruka ate 15, Tanya 15, Noire 11, Uni 12, Nepgear 8, and Compa ate 5.

"See ya later Kei!" I shout as we head out of the Basilicom and onto a dungeon.

"See you later Landon and friends!" says Kei

So we head to the nearest tutorial dungeon to help Haruka level up. As we walk along the streets of Lastation, we come across a store that seems perfect for Haruka. So we head inside and let Haruka decide.

[Inside the store]

"I like this t-shirt." says Haruka. "It gives me 50 HP bonus and 10 more damage." Haruka adds

"I'm surprised you know how to speak geek." I say. We all laugh at my remark. It's an old term, but it's still relevant both in Gamindustri and in the real world.

"Yea, I do know how. I played a lot of games in the real world. Such as Sword Art Online." she says

"So you were part of that death game?" I ask

"Yea, how'd you know about SAO?" she replies

I show her the SAO anime.

"So...our daily lives were made? Damn. The whole anime focused on Kirito and Asuna. Then again, both of them were the strongest players in SAO, so it makes sense." said a surprised Haruka

"I'm from 2010, your from 2042. I guessing you'll be asking how was it back in the past?" I ask

"Yea. Nevermind that now." she replies

"Can we get back to letting Haruka pick her clothes?" asks IF

"Sorry IF-chan." said Haruka

"Sorry IF." I say

So Haruka browses the shop more. I'm glad she likes to wear clothing like me and the rest.

"I found some nice looking short skirts." says Haruka showing us the piece of clothing

"HP+50 and Attack+10?" I say inspecting the shorts

"You guys have a lot of HP and Attack increasing clothing here Noire." says Tanya

"Yea, we need to make sure that the clothing gives a lot of HP and increases attack because we have a lot of workers, and we need to keep them safe while keeping them classy." explained Noire

"Plus, sis just likes to be generous. Right sis?" asks Uni

"Yea, I do." replies Noire

"How much will this cost?" I ask Haruka

"5,000 credits." says Haruka

"Thats damn cheap. I gotta come here more often." I mutter under my breath

"Huh? Landon-kun? Did you say something?" asks Haruka.

"I said nothing. Don't worry about it." I reply

We head to the cashier and I give him the 5,000 credits. We head out of the store as Haruka puts on her new clothes. She now has 200 HP, just like in Whitelight.

"Uhhh...I still need a weapon." says Haruka

"Here" I give Haruka my Standard Tactical Knight. I need to replace my weapons anyways. I recently changed my class so I need to update my guns too.

"Thanks Landon-kun" Haruka said shyly, she thinks she owes me now.

"Don't mention it. You don't owe me anyways. Feel free to keep it." I explain

"Thank you very much Landon-kun!" replies Haruka

So out of the store we go and off to the dungeon. It's very quiet for Lastation, seems that everyone is on lunch break. So it's a peaceful stroll through Lastation.

"Its been very peaceful lately" I say to Noire

"Yea, thanks to your guys help. We were able to get sound proof walls for every building." says Noire

"Thats good. Better for the residents of Lastation." I reply

"It is." replies Noire

The dungeon in sight, it is just your standard abandoned warehouse. Nothing really special to say here. Again its just normal monsters that I don't have to explain or nothing that Craze has to type about. What is hard for Haruka is the boss of the level. She was level 4 by the time she got to the boss. She made way better process than me. But then again, I'm more of an FPS person than an RPG person.

The boss is the bull thing that Kirito and Asuna faced in AAO, but dumbed down to make it easier for the noobs like Haruka.

Haruka starts off by taking pot shots at its head, decreasing its health to 85. I then pass her my katana and she slashes the monster about 5 times before she gets knocked back by the bull thing. 50 HP. *She's doing good* Just then it starts to pull out a clever, Haruka barely doges the cleaver and shoots at it's head with a Deagle. 25 Health. To finish it off, she uses the KTN8 Katana to slice the beat down with all her might.

Haruka is now level 10. WAY better progress than me. The tutorial dungeon now done, we head out the exit and we are at Lowee. Funny how the tutorial dungeon led to Lowee.

"I'm tired." says Haruka

"We'll find a place to stay for the night." said Tanya

"Actually...we already know a place to go." said Neptune

"Then take us there. Cause I'm tired as hell right now." I say exhausted from that damn tutorial dungeon, I had to run around in circles because apparently my gun can't do shit, but Haruka's can. I call bullshot beyond belief right now.

I can save that for a later time though, we get to the hotel, get our rooms and we sleep. See ya people in the morning.

* * *

**Haruka POV(YAY!) I'm gonna properly introduce Haruka's POV here. Now that she knows how to speak english, she can be used for a proper POV. So enjoy an english speaking Haruka!**

I wake before Landon. I don't know if this has been done before but...I closely hug him and then kiss him on the cheek. *Oh how I love this world already* I think to myself

Finally I have girls that can actually relate to me. I can't wait to see new people! This is such an exciting adventure! "There may be _A LOT _of monsters along the way though. I hope we can deal with the future monsters.

"Oh, hey. Morning Haruka. Why awake so early?" asks Tanya-chan

"It's normal routine for me." I reply

"Oh. You wonna go downstairs to eat?" Tanya-chan asks

"What about Landon?" I ask

"He'll be fine, let him take his time." replied Tanya-chan

So we head downstairs and find waffles waiting gor us on the table. IF-chan as usual made the food.

"This is even better than the pancakes. So crispy and so perfect..." I sat before I stuff my mouth full of waffle.

"I think I shall become the morning chef." said IF-chan

"YES! I was waiting for you to say that!" said Landon-kun, who apparently woke right after we got downstairs.

[5 minutes later]

"Okay then...lets get going. We need to head to Lowee's Basilicom." said Neptune

"I agree Neptune-sama." I say as we head out of our hotel and onto the snowy (and chilly) streets of Lowee. "Brr...It's cold out here." I say

"Here, I have an extra jacket for you Haruka." says Landon as he gives me a warm jacket.

"T-T-Thank you L-L-Landon-k-k-kun." I say shivering. I might end up being frozen in a block of ice if I don't put on Landon-kun's jacket. So I put it on and I instantly feel better.

"Your welcome." replies Landon-kun

"We should really get you a jacket." says IF. "Here, I see a store just up ahead to our right.". We head inside and take a look at the clothing, nothing to help boost HP or attack, just regular clothing. Good. I don't need to wear a jacket the whole time. I find a good jacket to wear and I head to the counter. Landon-kun pays 10,000 again. I'm blushing, I really should be paying. He says he doesn't care since he has a lot of money. I wonder how much though?

"Landon-kun...how much money do you have?" I ask

"Hmmm...at this point? I have 9,999,850,00 credits left." said Landon-kun.

"Oh, that's why you keep paying. You have so much money left. How did you get that much anyways?" I ask

"I beat Tanya in a coliseum match. I was level 8 at that time." Landon-kun replies

"Ah...What level is Tanya-chan?" I ask Landon-kun

"She is level 75, Haruka." replied Landon

"Let's get going guys, enough chit-chat. Time to go." says Noire-sama

"Okay!" I say as we head out back onto the streets of Lowee. "Where is the Basilicom?" I ask

"It's up on another floating piece of land. Ironically though, we have go through a dungeon to get there." said Neptune

"Oni-chan has been through that dungeon before, it was a pain for her." says Nepgear-chan

"Yea, it really was a pain to go through that dungeon, I was a low level before." replied Neptune-sama

"You should be fine now, right Neptune?" asked Uni

"Yea, I should be fine now." replied Neptune

**SKIPPING DUNGEON SCENE CUZ TOO LAZY AS HELL TO WRITE ANOTHER DUNGEON AGAIN! SCREW DUNGEONS!**

Huff puff...I'm tired, we managed to escape the boss though. Now that we are past the dungeon, we head inside the Basilicom. "Hel...oh...It's the shithead." said a person in a big fluffy jacket and sailor-esque hat.

"Don't worry Blanc, Neptune has changed. Right Neptune?" said Noire as she gestures towards Neptune.

"Yea, you don't have to act all pissed now." said Neptune to Blanc

"Waah!" Blanc is crying. "What's up with her?" I ask

"Her assistant comes in and says "She has been waiting for Neptune to be more mature in her human form for so long. That is why she has acted so mean. She was trying to get Neptune to be more mature. I guess it carried on into Blanc's human form though. She should be more better after a day."

So we carry Blanc (who is sucking her thumb now), back into her room and let her sleep. Too be honest, this has been a tiring an interesting day. So I ask "Can we go to bed now?'

"Yea, lets go to bed, it's like 10:00 PM." said Neptune

So me, Tanya-chan and Landon-kun find the guest bed and sleep.

See you people tomorrow.

* * *

"Ah!" I say as I get up from bed. I'm awake before Tanya and Haruka. That's a first. I head out of the room and head downstairs to eat whatever anyone was cooking. When I go downstairs, I'm surprised to see Blanc cooking and actually smiling for once. *Man...Neptune is changing the characters. That's good. Finally they can be themselves.* I think to myself.

"Morning Landon!" says Blanc cheery.

"Are you ok Lady White Heart?" I ask

"I'm more than fine. I feel great that Neptune finally matured. I can finally be as girly as I want to be!" exclaims Blanc as she giggles to herself.

*It's like that time when Gust gave her the anti-depressant.* I think to myself *Only better.* I add **(HDN1 is connected w/ Mk.2)**

"Quick question Lady WHite Heart? Why did you attack me in the cave?" I ask

"Just call me Blanc Landon. Anyways, I attacked you because I wanted to get that last monster. I wanted to complete the same mission as you guys. Thst doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm just really glad that Neptune finally changed!" said Blanc

Just then, Neptune comes downstairs. Blanc, now finished cooking, rushes over to Neptune to give her a BIG hug.

"B-Blanc...I'm...cho...king..." Neptune struggled to say as she was being hugged really tightly by Blanc

"O-Oh. S-Sorry Neptune-sama..." said Blanc a little sad

"It's ok Blanc." Neptune replies

Blanc back to her now more cheery self says "I made crêpes!"

"Hmmm...they smell good." said IF out of nowhere.

"Hey." said Tanya coming down the stairs. "I always wondered this ever since Neptune changed. Why is it that when Neptune changes...you guys are really surprised?" asks Tanya

"This is gonna be a long story." said Noire following Tanya down the stairs.

"Take a seat ladies and gentleman. We're going back to the Console Wars people." adds Blanc

"Get comfy, this is gonna take a LONG explanation." said Neptune.

* * *

So here goes Chapter 8. My version of the war will be of course different than cannon war. The more I do this, the more chapters get longer. The more I go deep into explanation and dialogue. Chapter 9 is gonna take a while, just like this chapter.

Man these things take forever. Might take a day or two break. This thing is starting to make me stressed, and right now I'm juggling hockey, youtube and this. I need time to relax. Get my creative juices flowin ya know?

Anyways, for those wondering. This is set 3-4 years after Victory. I hate how there isn't that much character development in between the 3 games. That's why I'm making the characters change their personalities here.

Meh needs more reviews...like srsly...come on. I think I might have to ask BlackNoire if I can feature his OC. If your reading this black...can I? Also...for PurpleTardis...Y U NO MAKE A FIC?! I would definitely read it, gramatical errors or not. Also thanks to you two for constantly reviewing my chapters. Might just make some fanart for the both of you...

Almost done here...I would love to have a beta reader. That whould help me out so much, for those wondering about Red...She's a one time only character. Don't expect anymore cameos from her. I might add some DLC, I know I mentioned Gust but...I wonna bring in the others. Especially Nisa, once I figure out how to bring in Nisa, expect TONS of Disgaea references to surface. The other DLC characters...I dunno...I might bring in Marvellous though. Another thing...how are you guys liking Haruka? I know that the jump from Japanese to English was a little bit too quick...but I didn't wonna use Google Translate again, wasting too much of my damn time translating Haruka's words.

Anyways, long Authors Talk or whatever is long. See ya guys in Chapter 9.

-Craze


	9. Three new members Lots of randomness!

So here goes chapter 9, remember. This is NON-CANON! DO NOT GET PISSED IF THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN CANON WAR! BETA HAS BEEN ACHIEVED! YES!

* * *

**Keep in mind, THIS IS NON-CANNON!**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" shouts Blanc angrily as she is trying to hit Neptune

"I'll cut her off." says Vert. So Vert heads off in another direction while Blanc furiously swings at her still missing.

"Lets corner her." said Noire as she flies around to Neptune's right. Blanc is behind her and Vert is on her left side. Neptune is in a corner. (Obviously. :P)

"YOU AIN'T GOT NOWHERE TO HIDE NOW BITCH!" shouts Blanc as she attacks Neptune.

"Heh, that all you got Blanc? You aren't even scratching my health." replied Neptune

"GOD DAMN YOU LITTLE SHIT! DIE!" shous Blanc

"Think this through Blanc. You aren't going to do anywhere by just attacking Neptune furiously." says Vert

"Ehh...I think I'd rather attack." says Noire as she joins Blanc.

"Well...if you can't beat em. Join em." says Vert

So they end up smashing a wall. But this wall was special...

"You damn idiots broke the fourth wall!" shouts an angry Neptune

"Well shit... guess we gotta put it back together." says Blanc

So they put said wall back together.

"There. The fourth wall is fixed." says Noire as the wall falls again.

"Ah fuck it. We'll fix that damn wall after we beat this little shit." says Blanc

"Now now Blanc. We should combine our powers to get rid of her." says Vert

"Seems like it could work." says Noire

"Argh! Fine... I'll go along with your little plan." says Blanc

So now they surround her in a triangle and start to shout their attacks.

"Infinite Slash!"

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

"Spiral Break!"

**By now you should know that these are the trio's most known moves. I did my best to find their most famous (and best) skills. Moving on**

A charge of (supposed "HEY!") finishers come at Neptune. She easily dodges Blanc's Tanzerin Trombe and blocks every slash from Infinite Slash. She doesn't however block or dodge Vert's Spiral Break as she was too fast for her to do anything.

"Urgh...Damnit. I can never dodge that damn move of yours..." says Neptune. Due to combo damage and multipliers, she ended up having half health.

Just then out of nowhere, a spinning Blanc comes in and hits Neptune square in the face. Dealing massive damage. Now at 15 HP, Blanc and Noire combine moves together and end up sending Neptune to the world below. Gamindustri.

"Finally she's gone. Shall we get back to fighting each other?" asked Noire

"Gladly" says Vert as they start to go at each other.

"Carnage Fang!"

"Wait...who the fuck is that?" That is the last Blanc said as after said move she had no health and tons of scratch marks on her body. So did Noire and Vert. Just like Neptune, they fell into Gamindustri.

"YELLOW HEART FTW!" says the mysterious figure as she leaves Celestia.

As they fall (cause they are consious for some random reason), they talk to each other.

"Who the fuck is that CPU?!" asks Blanc

"I don't know" says Noire

"Before I fell, I heard her say she is Yellow Heart. Peculiar..." replies Vert

"I think her tits rival yours." says Noire

"W-W-W-What?! No! I refuse to believe this!" Vert replies

"Whatever, we just gotta make sure Neptune doesn't know about this." says Noire

"Speaking of which...Where is that fucking bastard?" asks Blanc

"Don't worry about her. Just worry about our lives on Gamindustri." says Vert

They are now in Gamindustri. Just as Noire is going to teleport to her Landmass (cuz she can do that), she sees Neptune (She is in Planeptune right now.)

"Nep!..." that's the last thing she said before being dragged by Blanc into a nearby bush.

"What was that for?" she asks Blanc

"We still can't trust her!..." whispered Blanc angrily

"Oh come on! She has no clue what's going on!" Noire whispers back

"I suggest amnesia?" asks Vert

"Shut up Thunder Tits, we don't know if she is faking it." says Blanc

"Hmmf, fine. We shall leave her be for now." says Vert as she teleports back to Leanbox

"Neptune..." says Noire as she teleports back to Lastation.

By now all three of them teleported back to their Landmasses, leaving Neptune to get covered in bandages.

[End of Celestia Console War fight. Fast forward events of HDN1, Mk.2 and Victory]

* * *

Landon P.O.V

"And so there we have it. We were still pissed at Nep because she couldn't help us out with and at that point, we didn't know about or anything for that matter." says Noire

"Now everything is fine!" said Blanc going back to hugging Neptune again.

"So...You met Peashy even before she met all of you guys? Who is Peashy?" I ask. "I am very curious to know who this person is." I add

"Peashy is a little kid. She got forced to be a CPU." said Tanya

"Well fuck...didn't see that shit coming." I say

"Why not? Rom and Ram or CPU Candidates." said Tanya

"That's the thing. They ARE CPU Candidates. They aren't CPU's yet. Think about it Tanya." I say to Tanya. Tanya is thinking about what I just said. I hope she understands.

"Yea, now I see why you would be surprised." said Tanya

"Can anybody show me Vert and Peashy?" asked Haruka

They show her pictures of the Peashy and Vert from the Nepipedia.

"Ah...now I see." said Haruka. "I am very surprised a little girl like that is what you call a CPU, and I'm guessing CPU are those forms that you three take..." she is staring at the three crowding each other, actually more like Neptune is being glomped by Noire and Blanc. "when you fight, or for anything important." says Haruka.

"C-Can you guys PLEASE get off from me? We need some downtime... Oh yea! I forgot, Blanc. You need to set up watch for a guy named Romean. He looks like this: **Insert shady character here,** and this: **Go back to last chapter or whatever (I forgot. :P) to see how Taichi looks.**" says Neptune

"Oh okay. Onee-chan...I'll gladly do it!" says Blanc as she heads off to tell her Basilicom to do Taichi watch.

"Wait Blanc...Damnit, she left. Might as well try another time." says Neptune

[5 minutes later]

"Why so long?" asks Tanya as Blanc comes back from telling everybody

"The Basilicom is huge. I can't always get things done in 1 minute." says Blanc

"I guess so...can we go to the ammusement park not far from here?" asked Haruka

"Sure, let me get my sisters though." says Blanc as she heads upstairs to get Rom, Ram and Peashy.

* * *

"Rom...Ram...Peashy?" I ask softly

"Yea?!" asked Ram. I can tell she's still mad at me for yelling...

"We're going to the park...I-If you w-want to c-come, you can." I say softly. I feel like crying, I was being so mean to them...

"Yea! Lets go Rom and Ram!" said Peashy

"I...guess I can go..." said Rom

"Hmmf...fine... Better not yell at us." says Ram

"D-Don't worry. I won't." I reply softly. I know that my two sisters still don't trust me after how I treated them.

* * *

Landon P.O.V still

"We're good you guys. They'll come." said Blanc

"Nepgear!" said Ram

"Miss...Nepgear!...Yay!" says Rom

"You notice your sister has changed right?" said Nepgear

"Wait...what?" asked the duo

"Look at Neptune, then look at Blanc." says Landon

So they do stare at Neptune. Their mouths are wide open in shock, they then look at Blanc. Who again...is hugging Neptune. **Insert total shock, mouth dropped pic of Rom and Ram here.**

"D-D-Did Neptune really change?" asked Ram

"Yea, she did." says Uni

"O-Oh...Hey...Uni..." said Rom.

"Neptuna changed? Aw! Might as well see how this turns out!" says Peashy

"Don't worry . I'll still play with you. I'll make sure it's just like old me." says Neptune

"This is the only time, right Neptune?" I ask

"Yes Landon. This is the only time that I'll go back to being old me." says Neptune

"Ok then. Proceed." I say

So we head off to the amusement park. It's pretty cool actually. It's got the Maria Sisters and Queen Pooka, the coins are even collectable and tradable too. I like how the pipes lead to random places though, and that you can actually break the brick and coin blocks without breaking your fist. As for me and Tanya though...we head off to a small normal park nearby the amusement park.

"It's good to get some real talk going huh Tanya?" I ask

"Yea, how's the house? Anything I need to be informed of?" she asks. She is my landlord. Thank god she lets me fuck up the house with my mess. I try my best to stay ahead of the leaks or any defects in the house.

"Nah, nothing really to be adressed."I say. "How's your sister?"

"Bryanna is doing fine. She must be worried about me though...(sigh). At least she has the babysitter to comfort her." she replies

She then receives a phone call, she picks it up. "Yes. Yes... No... NO!" she says. This must be bad...

"So...?..." I ask nervously

"I got a call from the babysitter, Taichi killed Bryanna." said Tanya

"Well shit..." that's all I could say before Tanya forcefully grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me off to the skybridge. "Uh...What about the others?" I asked

"I left a note. That motherfucker will die..." said Tanya angrilly

I hate beng on Tanya's bad side, everybody else shouldn't get on her bad side as well. She's scary when she's on her bad side...someone help me...

"I think you're taking this too far..." still don't wonna get on Tanya's bad side.

"Too far eh? How about I kill one of your family that isn't Taichi?!" She shouts

"Fine fine...Do we have to go now though?" I ask

"YES WE HAVE TO GO TO PLANEPTUNE!" she shouts again.

"I know Taichi is taking this too far but..." don't know what to say...SHIT!

"But?...?!" she asks impatiently

"Well shit...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry you lost the only family member you had." I said apologizing to her.

"Look...I'm sorry I yelled at you. But like you said, she was the only family I had." she says back trying to stop me from crying.

"It's okay Tanya. You know me, I don't take criticism so well." I say wiping my tears. I smile, just ao that Tanya knows I'm actually ok.

"Ok then, let's get to our flight." she says as we look frantically for our flight. After boarding our flight and landing in Planeptune, we notice a man in all black.

* * *

[5 minutes earlier]

"Did you get anything from the scans?" a mysterious man asks

"No. We are still looking through the scans." says a random soldier.

"I'm going to go outside." says the man

"Yes sir." says the soldier as the man heads out of the building.

*Time for me to head back to PS3 City* thinks the man to himself, *Uni and Noire are probably waiting*

Uni and Noire had left for PS3 City to rest. After the dream battle, it exausted both of them. Chronos was the last of this mans worries.

As he is about to walk through the gate, a bright white flash blinds his vision. As he opens his eyes, the man notices the world is more lively.

"Where am I?" the man whispers to himself.

What the man sees is futuristic buildings instead of big industrial building. The sky isn't that dark and everyone is out and about. As he starts to walk, two people approach him

* * *

Still again Landon P.O.V

"Are you lost sir?" Tanya asks the man

"Well yes. Do you know how to get to PS3 City?" asks the man

"PS3 City? I'm pretty sure that city doesn't exist here. Are you looking for GS3 City?" I ask in return

"Is that what they call PS3 City here?" asks the man again

"Yea, I guess so. Say...why don't you tell us your name?" asks Tanya.

"My name is Black. I'm on a mission to kill Neptune. Unfortunately , I got sucked into a portal on my way back home. This world does look like my world though." says Black

"Well... the Neptune in this woeld would never even hurt a fly. Come meet her for yourself." I say

"Are you sure you aren't brainwashed?" asks Black

"What? No! I guess the Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia are bad in your world, with Plurie being EXTRA bad." says Tanya

"Yea, I'll follow along, but if Neptune does anything suspicious, I'm bound to shoot her." says Black

"Okay..." both me and Tanya say hesitantly as we hesitantly walk to Tanya's home.

Walking along the streets of Planeptune again... never thought I would ever return her again in a week.

"Planeptune is a pretty nice place if your not being hunted by the two CPUs and the Candidate..." says Black as he gazes at all the buildings in Planeptune

"Yea. I guess you are from Lastation?" I ask

"Yea, in my world, I'm very good friends with Noire and Uni." replies Black

"Well...we're here at my house." says Tanya

"Why do we need to go to your house?" asks Black

"You'll see why soon." I say aa Tanya opens the door to her house.

"Alright Taichi, show your face you bastard!" shouts Tanya as Taichi gets behind her quickly.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

I look at Taichi's health...easily defeated. Wow that gun is powerful.

"This fucking guy..." thats the last words that cone out of Taichi before he gets sent to the Gamindustri Graveyard. (I set it for G.G, not Leanbox this time)

"Trusty G-Con.45." says Black as he holsters his gun into his pocket

"Isn't that the peripheral for the GS4?" Tanya asks

"Well...In my world, it's a real " weapon." said Black

"Well...now that that's over...let's go get ourselves back to Lowee." I say as we head back to the skybridge.

"Everything is so lively here...No wars either...Not even an evil Neptune...Awesome!" Black mutters to himself.

As we head to the skybridge, Black gets caught dozing off. He really must be thinking about his world. Can't help but empathize with him.

"I guess its dark and not-so lively in your world eh?" I ask

"Yea, the Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia in my world are all evil. I'm glad these ones aren't" says Black

"I guess you guys don't have skybridges in your world." says Tanya

"Sky-wha?" asks Black

"Skybridges, they help us travel the landmasses easier." I explain

"Lemme guess, we're on a floating island aren't we?" asks Black

"Yep, I guess you heard of our world before" I ask back

"Yes. I didn't know you guys used these skybridges." says Black

"Well yea, let's go now. Blanc and the others are waiting for us." says Tanya

Instantly from hearing those words, Black is in shock. I don't know what happened to Blanc and the girls in his world but...I can tell it was bad. I'll ask him later.

As we get off our "flight" and head to the Basilicom in Lowee, Black is still in shock as this is probably his first time seeing a Basilicom.

"T-This is where the CPU and Candidates live right?" asks Black

"Yes." I reply

"This is also where the CPUs are worshipped right?" he asks again

"Yes, let us go inside to show you "The Land of White Setenity's Basilicom." I say as we head inside

"T-T-This place looks amazing!" says Black as he explores the house like a little kid looking for candy.

"Who's the new guy?" asks Neptune

"Black. He's from a different world, one where you are evil." I reply

BAM! A gun shot comes flying at Neptune, she easily dodges the bullet. Black then goes to hide, reloading his gun, guessing that was his last bullet. Neptune then soundwhores and quickly goes behind Black to immobilize him. Using rope.

"Argh! Damnit! You'll never get away with this!" says Black

"Get away with what? I suppose I'm accused of brainwashing you and your friends in your world. Yes, I know myself very well." she replies. Black is again in shock about how she doesn't know she did it in his world, yet she knows she would do that.

"Bam...Mind blown." says Black

"Hehe, why thank you." Neptune replies

"You look familiar. I'm guessing your name is Black?" Noire asks

"Ah, so even the Noire here knows who I am. At your service Lady Black Heart" replies Black

"Actually...this world is the future world of yours. Nothing really changed. I did miss you for not coming back though" says Noire

"Well I'm just glad I got to meet future Noire, but I still have to help you in my world. Which is where I'm trying to get back to." Black replies

"About that...Once your here... Your kinda stuck here." says Noire with a little chuckle

"WHAT?! Your bullshiting me..." says Black

"Nope, I'm sorry Black. I just hope that the me in your world doesn't miss you too much." replies Noire

"FUCK! Waah!" Black is now wailing...

"Here let me comfort you." says Noire as she walks towards Black to hug him

"S-S-So...I-I-I'm stuck here?" asked Black

"Yes you are Black" replies Noire

"Comfort me..." says Black hugging Noire even tighter now

"Y-Yea...S-Sure. B-Black...I'm...g-g-gonna..." *faints*

* * *

Tanya P.O.V

"Oh come on! That's twice we've had someone faint!" I shout

"W-What do you m-mean?" asks Black. He's still sobbing.

"What I mean is that Landon had already fainted before. This makes it the second time that someone has fainted." I explain

"O-Oh..." he says as Noire wakes up, this time Black hugs Noire a bit lighter.

"B-Black...you still want to see my armoury?" asks Uni

"I think I'll pass for now... I need to rest... A LOT" he says

"Oh come on, I know your still in denial. Just come with me, I'll cheer you up." says Uni as she takes Black's hand and drags him all over Lowee

"Well...now that, that is done. We need to relax, we've already had troubles with Rom, Ram and Taichi." I say

"Taichi went to Planeptune?" Blanc asks

"Yes. Damn guy killed my sister. Black killed him. Taichi is now at Gamindustri Graveyard" I reply

"Good. I'm gonna sit near Neptune!" says Blanc cheerfully as she follows Neptune around, which mind you. At this moment, she is recuperating.

So we head to the nice big sofa, which can be expanded to hold 4 people. Good thing Blanc has more of these.

"What are we gonna watch?" I ask

"Umm...let's go to Nepflix and look around for movies." replies Blanc

So she starts up her Wee, and we start to look for movies to watch

"I like this one." I say as Blanc lands on a movie called: Kung Pow

"I guess we can watch it..." says Blanc hesitantly

"Don't worry Blanc. It's actually more funny than bloody." I say as we start the movie

[1 hour 20 mins later]

"That was a good movie." says Black out of nowhere. Guess he must've came earlier

"Yea, it was really funny actually. That one tit lady...SOO FUNNY!" says Blanc

"See I told you that it would be really funny." I say

"Can we go to bed now? I bet everybody here is tired." says Neptune

"We're not!" says Ram

"I-I really am not." says Rom

"You guys can stay up if you like then. I'm not going to force you anymore. I think you guys should have your freedom" says Blanc

"Oh...Okay then...Thanks big sis!" says Ram

"T-That i-i-is v-v-very nice of y-y-you. yay!" Rom whispers excitedly (not exactly a whisper)

"Ehh...Blanc? Where are the guest rooms?" I ask

"To the left" Blanc replies

"Thanks." I say

See you guys later. Haruka P.O.V next. Better not steal too much spotlight Haruka!

* * *

"Ahh!" I say as I get up. "What should I do?" I ask myself. "I know! I'll make breakfast!" I say as I head outside to the kitchen to make breakfast. Glad Blanc isn't awake yet. She'd steal the spotlight if she did wake up earlier than me.

"Mornin Haruka" says IF-chan as she comes down the stairs.

"Morning." I reply

"Good morning Har-Har!" says Compa-chan

"Just call me Haruka Compa-chan. Please and thank you." I reply

"I'll try my best to!" replies Compa-chan

Might as well cook up some French Toast. Add some French Vanilla as topping to top it off.

[5 minutes later]

"Breakfast is ready!" I yell

Immediately, Neptune, Noire, Uni, Tanya, Landon, Blanc, Rom and Ram, and Black come rushing down the stairs like a paparazzi crowd and make their ways to their seats, eager to get some French Toast.

"What are we eating?" asks Ram-chan eagerly

"French Toast" IF-chan replies

"T-T-That's good right?" Rom asks

"Yes it is good Rom." I reply

"Let's eat!" says Blanc-sama as she digs vigorously into the vanilla topped breakfast.

[5 minutes later]

"I'm so full..." says Noire-sama

"I second that" says Neptune-sama

"Can we get going?" asks Uni-chan

"We need to..." said Nepgear-chan nervously. She must be like that all the time

"Here, Nepgear-chan. Have some tea" I say as I pass her some tea

"T-T-Thank you Haruka." says Nepgear-chan as she drunks the tea.

"Your welcome." I say as I clean up.

Nepgear then goes and packs up whilst still holding the tea. I find that weird. No time for me to wonder that, I have to pack. We are going to Leanbox. Apparentlyit is called the Land of Green Pastures. I guess I'm gonna find out why it's called that soon.

"Haruka! You gonna get ready or what?" shouts Landon-kun from upstairs

"I will Landon-kun. Let me check on Black-kun first!" I reply

So I head to Black-kun's room, which ironically, is near Landon-kun and Tanya-chan's room.

"Uhm...Black-kun...? Are you ok to pack by yourself? I'll pack for you if I want." I say

"It's ok...Haruka is it?" he asks

"Yes" I reply

"Ah, good. Thanks for the offer. I should be fine now." Black-kun says.

"Oh, ok then. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. Ok?" I ask

"Yes, thank you. Now I have someone to turn to when I need help." Black-kun replies. With that over, I close the door to Black-kun's room, and into me Tanya-chan and Landon-kun's room

"Wait...WHY AM I PACKING?! I FELL FROM THE SKY! I SHOULDN'T BE PACKIN SHIT! FUCK THIS!" I yell in frustration realizing that I didn't need to pack at all

"Ah well...here." says Tanya-chan as she passes me a weird stuffed penguin. It has tiny bat wings, a sewn beak and a white belly, the rest being a dark blue-ish color. At the end pegs replace the feet. This is peculuiar...

"What is this?" I ask

"It's called a prinny. It can be used as a bomb, it can also speak." replies Tanya-chan

"Wha?!" I ask. Just then the stuffed "doll" comes alive.

"Let me down dood-ssu!" said the prinny

"Eeeek!" I say as I throw the thing out of the window.

...

...

...

Nothing, no explosion. I look outside and find a woman dressed similarly to the prinny holding the prinny, she then throws the prinny ironically.

...

...

...

BAM!

The explosion was huge! It created a huge crater!

Another girl then comes following right behind her.

"Nisa! You didn't have to do that!" says the girl

"I had to do that Marvy...All for the name of justice!" shouts the now named girl, Nisa

"I keep telling you...CALL ME MARVELOUS!" Marvelous shuts at the top of her lungs.

"Yea yea. Whatever. We should be nearing Neptune and the others." says Nisa

"It'll be good to see them again." Marvelous says as she and Nisa head inside the Basilicom

"Hey! Noire! Neptune! Blanc!" I shout as I leave the window to tell them

"Yes?" asks all three of them

"Some girls named Marvelous and Nisa are coming. You know them?" I ask

"We do. They were on our earlier journeys." they reply

"Oh ok." I say as I let them go greet old friends

As I head back into our room. Landon asks "So...Who was it?"

"Two girls named Marvelous and Nisa" I reply

"Ah, those two. I love it when Nisa throws a prinny." says Landon

"Why do these "prinnies" explode?" I ask

"They have a human soul. When someone commits a sin, their soul gets sewn into a prinny doll. They explode because of how unstable a human soul is." Tanya explains to me

"Hmmm...makes sense." I reply

"Good. Get going, we still have to go you know" Landon says

"Oh yeah." I get back to packing my suit case.

FUCK! I FELL FROM THE FUCKING SKY! I gotta remember that...Fuck me.

* * *

MarvelousAQL P.O.V

So...this is Lowee's Basilicom huh? It's so white...guess thats why this landmass is called "The Land of White Serenity".

"Neptune? You here?" I ask

"Where is the main heroine of Justice at?!" asks Nisa loudly. Why does she have to shout... "If she should not show... I will do a Prinny Storm!" shouts Nisa

"Stop yelling...!" I whisper angrilly

"Eh, don't worry. You get used to it." says Neptune

O_O...well...this is new..." says Nisa

O_O...nothing. Nothing can come out of my mouth. I mean...I know I've only been with Nep and friends for one or so years but... Neptune doesn't change THAT easy.

"Are you okay Neptune?" I ask

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." Neptune replies

"Well...this just got weird VERY fast..." I say

"Make yourselves home!" Blanc says cheerfully.

"Man this is a weird day..." I say. Nisa hasn't even spoken ounce yet. She's still in O_O mode. Not to mention...whens the 4th breaking gonna happen?

**Ah fuck...I can't hold it any longer. Fuck you Marv, I was gonna break the wall another time.**

Well I don't give one shit Craze. We need something to break the tension ya know?

**Like Black falling through the floor?**

Huh? "Oh shit!"

This random guy, who I guess is Black. Comes falling through 2 floors, and lands on top of Neptune

"Ugh...well that's gonna put me outa commission for a few days." says Neptune weakly.

"Eeek! You bastard!" Blanc says girlishly as she goes into HDD and blindly hits Black square in the face

"Why me..." Black says weakly

"Not my fault I had to throw you!" shouts Uni

"Fine..Fine..." Black says as he faints.

"Oh for fucks sake! That's the third time! Come on people!" shouts Tanya angrily from above

"Just leave it Tanya." Landon says as he and Tanya leave to get their suitcases.

"It's good to see you two again!" I shout

"Yeah." I hear faintly

"Smoke bomb!" I shout as I put a smoke bomb down and bring him to his guest room (and yes, apparently I know where Black's guest room is.)

**Sorry for using your OC as comedic relief BlackNoire, had to lessen the mood, and Landon had been used as comic relief before so...yeah.**

Back to my narration, RIGHT?!

**Right...**

Good...

[2 hours later]

"Huh? Where am I? Last I remember, I got thrown by Uni and fell on Neptune." says Black

"Well, you fainted. So we had to wait for you to wake up." says Landon

"Neptune is on crutches because of you! You meanie!" says Blanc childishly

"Oh come on Blanc, you don't have to act all childish now do we?" asks Noire

"No I don't have to..." Blanc says with a sad tone

"Let's stay here for a few more days...gotta fix the damage anyways." said Noire

"Better said" I say

Even with Neptune more serious, we still get into a lot of trouble. Ah how I love this party for what it is. Me and Nisa get to sleep with Black in his bed. Though me and Nisa have to share a bed...whatever. Again...Nisa hasn't spoken even once this entire time...

"You okay Nisa?" I ask

"Yea, I think that this heroine of justice will be fine." she says weakly

"Well...let''s get some rest. It's been a busy day" I say

"So it has. See you in the morning." she replies. And with that, we are off to sleep...See you guys next time I narrate.

* * *

And so with this, ends Chapter 9. It's a bit short of how many words of what I wanted it to be but...eh. Who gives a shit right now, as I type this in my room downstairs, its night time. Gotta go to bed soon 11:00PM and counting. Gotta wake up at 5-5:30 for reasons that I cannot reveal.

Black let me use his OC. Yay! Expect to see more of Black, don't worry. Landon and Black will get their share of being comedic relief. Finally found a way to put Nisa and Marvelous in...FINALLY!

Finally got a beta! Score! I'm also beta'ing the beta'ers story. How ironic. Well...at least I have a beta now. Expect more detailed and hopefully better grammar'ed stories soon!

This chapter was a bitch to do so...R&R pwease? Chapter 10 is gonna be awhile...Peace

-Craze


End file.
